Black Rock Shooters opposite
by nobleassassin2
Summary: In the world where the population is neither affected by pain nor emotions and girl with red pigtails is not like them she feels both pain and emotions Warning: Yuri, sexual references, language, and violence. chapters will be coming out for weeks at a time since i'm busy
1. Chapter 1

This is just a story that oddly enough i had a dream where i was this girl and it was extremely awkward you'd know if you knew me but everything belongs to there respected owners.

_**Red Rock Shooter**_

Intro

In a world where neither emotions nor pain affect the population a girl with two red pigtails is not one of them when she woke up she had emotions and could feel pain her name is Red Rock Shooter.

Chapter one

"Huh what where am I ah why does my eye burn." "Wait why is there….. Ah bones everywhere where am I!" … "Wait now just calm yourself down…. ok now why is the sky green?" As RRS try's to figure out her situation chains are slowly making their way up behind her. "…Huh what was that…?" "AHHH!" the chains grab her ankle and squeeze tight enough for her to not be able slip out. While RRS try's to get free of the chain at her ankle a girl with horns pale skin and menacing eyes walks up. "Now What a surprise you look a lot like someone I know and hate."

"Hmm now if you look like her I wonder if I hurt you would it hurt her." RRS's expression worsens. "Hey wait who are and why would you try to hurt me I've done nothing to you." " Yes you have you brought back that memory she almost killed me and plan on getting her back." The girls say under her breath. "Blackrock Shooter." "Wait who's that and why is her name similar to mine." "O yes I didn't get your name what is it nothing wrong with knowing someone's name before I kill them." As red rock shooter start to get a strong sense of fear she stutters while saying her name. "My name is rrr Red rro Rock shoo Shooter" "Hmm yes that explains a lot now you're a copy of her so that means you've got a death sentence already so I think I'll keep you here before SHE comes to get you." "WHAT nonono I don't want to die please let me go!" "Hmm….. no." "*Whimpering gasp*"

After about five minutes RRs decides to ask the girls name. "Um what is yo.. you… you're name." "O how rude of me my name is dead master." Upon those word RRS become frantic in try to get the chain off. "It's no use only Black Rock Shooter can break those chains but you can try." "Hmm if you're a copy I wonder which eye flames well time to find out." *CRACK* "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dead master took RRS arm and broke it in an attempt to get her eye to flame "Aha so it's your right eye I guess you're not a copy you're one of her opposites." RRS Speaks with tear filled eyes. "Why would you do that?" "You could have just asked." " Heh but that's not as fun."

"Well if you're her opposite I have no reason to keep you here you can go after you black out." "What?" The chain around her leg tightens and she gets lifted off the ground and the chain slams her against a wall cracking her skull then throws her off in the distance."

Red Rock Shooter was out for a few days when she woke up on what seems like a White plain filled with nothingness. "Ugh my head is this blood?" …. "AHH my arm it hurts!" "Wait I think that girl… uh Dead Master yah that was it she did this but I'm not there anymore I guess she wasn't lying." "Heh I guess now I just need to find somewhere safe to rest ow." "This is going to be difficult I've got a broken arm a scabbed head and a horrible headache."

Meanwhile in a different world there is a new girl at the school and 3 girls Yuu, Mato, And Yomi go to meet her Matos is the first to greet her. "Hi what's your name?" "Hmm oh hi uh my names Yuki Akizi what's yours?" "My name Mato that Yuu and that Yomi so where did you come from?" "My family moved here from Tokyo." "Wow well do you want to hang out with us after school?" "um sure sound like fun." But during all this Mato and Yuu aren't aware of whom this girl is other than Yomi knows and she is afraid to tell Mato.

Meanwhile in the other world. "Hey are those towers no they look like columns I should be care full I don't need anything else being broken if there is a violent person here." "Hmm….. uh HELLO!" RRS hers a background noise like someone is running. "Uh is anyone there?" Out of fear RRS goes to turn around but the thing making the noise is right there. "AHHHHHHHH!"

RRS falls backwards and hits her arm off of one of the columns. "OW!" The figure begins to talk to her. "Who are you and why are you here, if you have no business here leave unless you're trying to kill me and you will fail trust me on this." "Ah nonononono I'm trying to hurt anyone I just want to know where I'm and and if I can get some help a girl named dead master broke my arm before slamming me into a wall and throwing me who knows where." "Hmm….. did you say dead master I didn't think she was the kind to attack people for no reason but I can see why you do bear a resemblance to Black Rock Shooter." Red Rock Shooter is shaken by this statement "Wait who's Black Rock Shooter I've never heard of her but then again I haven't been here very long." "Then how long have you been here?" the figure said. "I' ve been here I think a week since I woke up I don't know how long I was out."

"Well let me take a look at you wounds and I can tell you oh and my name Black Gold Saw." Half an hour goes by and Black Gold Saw figured it out. "Well I'd say by how fast the wounds are healing I'd say 1 year do you know how long you were here before?" "Um I think I was here for 12 years before I can't say for sure my head hurts and I feel really tired."

Upon those words RRS blacks out and fall into Black Gold Saw arms. "Hmm this isn't normal why aren't her wounds healing and she seems to have emotions which is even weirder maybe strength will know."

Red Rock Shooter wakes to see Black Gold Saw talking to what appears to be a girl with huge metal arms. "Nuh what's going on?" The girl with metal arms runs over and holds RRS down. "Don't move you have a severe concussion that is messing with your entire body it's why it is taking so long to heal." "A what what's a concussion?" "It's kind of hard to explain I'm only thirteen." One of the towers comes crashing down. "No not now come on strength we've got to go we won't be able to get her out of here in time just leave her the rest is up to fate." "O fine." "Hey wait what's coming!?" Black Gold Saw turns and says. "Black Rock Shooter." "Wait what please don't leave me!"

As the Red Rock Shooter hears footsteps getting closer she begins to panic. "Wait Dead master said she would kill me." " No why won't my legs work!" RRS try's to crawl away as she feels a boot on her back. "No why now." The boot is removed from her back and she feels glove flip her over. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" As RRS opens her eyes she sees Black Rock Shooter holding a giant cannon in her face. RRS is surprised to see BRS hold out her hand to help her up. She is reluctant to grasp it. Black Rock Shooter says "If you don't want to die let me help you up or I'll put you down right here right now." After those words Red Rock Shooter grabs her hand immediately but she didn't notice it was her broken arm. "AHHHH!" As Black Rock Shooter lifts her up she scream in pain. "Heh looks like your arm is broke it was trying to bend in the middle." Black Rock Shooter Put RRS over her shoulder while RRS eyes well with tears from the pain before she blacks out.

While BRS carry's RRS to her world she is trying to figure out what is wrong with her and why she didn't want to fight her. As they arrive there RRS begins to stir. "Nuh… oww… everything hurts." She says this trying to hold back tears. "Don't move the pain will only get worse I'm going to set you down here. "Nuh guh ah why can't I move?" "…I'm not sure is there anything you can tell me." "Um the girl with metals arms said I have an extreme concussion affecting my whole body." "Do you mean Strength I thought she only cared about Black Gold Saw." "Well that is an easy fix just hold still this is going to hurt a lot and bite down on this." "Um... ok..." While RRS is biting down on the cloth BRS takes her sword and stick in RRS's abdomen and it starts to glow blue. "*Muffled Screams*." And while all this is happening RRS's eye starts to flame and her eyes roll back.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Rock Shooter chapter 2

It has been a week since Black Rock Shooter found Red Rock Shooter and things have been going well RRS hasn't made BRS angry yet and they seem to be happy depending what happy is in that world. "Hey BRS are you annoyed by me." "Uh oh no why?" "Oh nothing I just seems that annoy people for no reason." "O hey lets go home." "Ok." While they were on their way home they didn't notice a robotic spider following them. "Ugh my feet hurt and I really hope you don't plan on helping me with a concussion again." "Hey I'm not that bad of a medic." "Yes you are you stab me to help me I would have rather waited a year than that but thanks anyway."

While BRS stops to sit down and think RRS goes to walk around she finds a stream. "Wait how I didn't think there was any water here, hehe I got an idea but I need a bucket eh I can just use the hood on my coat." After about half an hour RRs calls for BRS. "Hey Rock can you come here." "Yes why…." *Splash* "Eep Red Get over here." "Uh o.. ok." While BRS was Scolding RRS chariot blows through a wall. "HEY ROCK SURPRISE!" Chariot shoots a giant macaroon at their feet and scares RRS. "AH Rock whose that!" RRS run behind BRS and hides. "Chariot how did you find this place, this is my home!" "Oh my little spider drones and who might that be?" "That's none of your business." "Aw Rocky are you getting soft since the fighting stopped?"

"GRRR LEAVE NOW!" "Um no I'd like to know who the little girls is." While BRS and Chariot were arguing RRS snuck away back to the stream and filled the hood of her coat back up with water. "(I'll get her back for scaring me)" "And chariot why aren't you using your giant spider with you." "Didn't think I needed it why?" "Oh Nothing get her red." "OK!' *Splash* "AHH that waters freezing and how do even have water here." BRS and RRS simultaneous laughing. "Ahahahahaha." "Good job red you really got her." "I may not be using the spider but I didn't say it wasn't here. Chariot runs by and grabs red. "Ah no let me go Rock help!" "Distract rock!" The spider pops out in front of rock and starts shooting macaroons.

"So your names red now tell me where did you find the water." "Uh ah pl. please don't hurt me." "I won't if you tell me where the water is." "Uh its over there." "Ah thank now here you go." "What ahhhhhhh!" Chariot through RRS in the water. "Ahhh this water is freezing!" "Gotcha AHAHAHA!" *Grumbling* "O is this the sider you were talking about?" "Ah yes give it back." "Hmm no." RRS Throws the spider in the water. "NOOOOOOO MY Spider o ya you may want to run!" "Huh why." The giant spider climbs over some rock right behind RRS. "Oh that's why AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Ha wow I didn't know someone so small could run so fast go get her my pet." "CHARIOT!" "Uh oh." *Gulp* "Uh Rocky now don't so anything rash It's just a joke." "Oh you stupid blond why are you here!" "Really you had to go there didn't you?" The spider comes back carrying RRS by the Collar of her coat. "Grr let me go you robot!" "I wouldn't do that it does have feelings." "Wait what ahh!" The spider sits on RRS. "O great well at least it doesn't, hurt oh please don't jinx it." "Don't worry just no sudden movements and you won't get hurt." "CHARIOT LET HER GO NOW." "O very well common get off of her." The spider gets off of RRS and she immediately runs behind BRS. "And my names not red it's Red Rock Shooter."

"Hmm well now that I look I see the similarity's but Rock why are you keeping her around wouldn't you hate your opposite?" "Yes I would but for some reason I like her I think it's cause she's younger and couldn't hurt me even if she tried." "Hey that really hurts." "Oh and how much older than her are you Rocky?" "WHY DOES THAT MATTER TO YOU?" "Just a question now are going to answer I'll leave when you do." "Ugh fine I'm a year older but she's about a foot shorter as you can see."

RRS suddenly grabs her chest and falls down. "*Gasp* I can't breathe what's going on!" Meanwhile in the real world everyone is crowding one spot. Mato, "Yuki don't die come on stay awake." Background, "Did someone get the license plate on that car?" "No no one saw it someone call and ambulance!" Yuu yomi, "Mato what happen?!" "Yuki got hit by car come on help me she can't breath!" *Wheezing* "The ambulance is here!"


	3. The Blood Mix

After 30 minutes mato, yuu, yomi, an there familys are at the hospital waiting for the doctors answers. After another hour the doctors come over. "We got the bleeding to stop and she has a broken leg and 2 cracked ribs but she's lost a lot of blood and her parents' blood types aren't compatible. Mato,"is there anyone who can help?" "We've checked our records of people's blood types and we've found 6 possible donors but 2 are sick 1 has a disease and 2 of them are out of the country Mato you're the only one who can help her." "Um how much blood did she lose?" "If you agree to give blood along with your parent's approval you'll have to stay here over night because she needs 2 pints of blood." "Mom is it okay with you?" "Uh doctor are you sure Mato's going to be okay." "I give you my word." "Okay Mato it's your choice." "…. I'll give blood."

Meanwhile in the other world. "Red wake up come on wake up!" "Rock you can't help something happened to her human." "SHUTUP Chariot she's still breathing!" "Rock look how shallow her breathing is I think her humans about to die and that means she will to." "No come on you can make it don't die." "*I wonder if dead master could help but then again she'll probably just attack rock*" "Fine Rock I'll try to get some help but I can't guaranty it."

In the regular world mato is getting ready to give blood. "Um is this going to hurt?" "No bot really it'll just be pinch and then you'll start to feel light headed but whatever you don't go to sleep till were done." "Um okay." The nurse sticks the needle in Matos arm. "*Ouch remember this is for yuki*." "Wow I do feel really light headed." Two doctors. "I can't believe that girl would risk her life for a friend." "Yes it is surprising she must be dying breed of people most kids are selfish." "If there were only more people like her we wouldn't have as many deaths."

In the other world. "Dead Master are you there this is Chariot I need your help!" "Come on rock." "CHARIOT now could please tell me why you brought Back Rock Shooter here and that girl who's on the brink of death." "I know you don't usually agree with me but I've never seen rock this upset and is weird I was just hoping there some way you could help." "I could but whats the point im only going to have to deal with them for about 10 more minutes so I think I'll relish the opportunity to see rocky at her lowest." "Wait what do you mean 10 more minutes?" "Ha yomi tells me more then she lets on see now Mato is giving blood to that girls human who name is Yuki and since there both rock shooters it's going to cause a vilent reaction witch could be anything ranging from death to complete dimensional annihilation or those two will be put in the same world as there humans or even worse."

After those words Dead Master seems to be lost thought. "Uh nuh rock what's going on AHHHHHHHHHH my chest it hurts!" Red speaks in an evil voice. "Ha finally I'm free I now time for business of Rocky time to die." Chariot and BRS say at the same time. "Who are you?" "Ha rocky you should I'm your insanity!" "Yes five more minutes!" Chariot. "Shut up Dead!" "so long I've been trapped so long having to deal with you being so soft but no more I'm free and I can finally get my revenge for the torment every day you got softer then you met her and her emotions rubbed off on you; no time to die!" she point her sword at Rock and lunges.

Yes I know this one's short I just want people to give reviews and I wanted to put some suspense.


	4. Chapter 4

As Insanity points her sword at BRS she lunges but BRS dodges. "Red you can beat her you're stronger you might not be in strength but I've never seen any with so much willpower she has none!" "Shut up she's not here!" While Insanity is trying to kill Chariot is trying to get behind her. "Why won't you just die you only cause pain so just die you have no purpose!" "We all cause if I died it'd hurt more people than I've hurt already." "Insanity falls to the ground grabbing her head. "Ahhahahahah I've got her insanity!" Flames encircle her and only a silhouette can be seen. *Maniacal laughing* "Rock you have to get Mato that girls insanity is stronger than you and me combined I'll try to get Kagarie!"

In the real world Mato, Yomi, Kagarie, Yuu, and the councilor feel something very wrong. "NO did do this!" "No Yomi you didn't do this Mato so nice there no way she could've known." "Yuu tries to comfort Yomi." Mato hears a voice in her head. "Mato we need your help get anyone who can help!" Mato run out of the room to the lobby. "Yuu Yomi Kagarie we need to talk!" "You felt it to." "Yes Black Rock Shooter said they need help." "I heard a voice saying they need help to." "Kagarie that was Chariot she must be there to. "Chariot….. Why does that sound familiar?" "That is your other self." "Yuu how do we go there we need to help them." Yuu tells them.

"Rock do you think they'll help?" "I know Mato will try but I'm not sure about your human." Then the fire dies. "Ahahahaha the power I've never felt this much before is wonderful!" Chariot shivers. "Rock she look like a twisted version of your insanity." "AHH enough I'm done playing now DIE!" Then there a white flash that blind everyone momentarily. The light dies down and there is another BRS Chariot Dead Master and Strength. "What is that!?" "Yomi, Kagarie that's." "Mato goes quiet. "Yuki." "Mato that not Yuki that's Insane BRS!" "Enough time to die!" She lunges at the distracted Mato but Yuu get in the way and grabs her. "Mato pay attention that's not Yuki!"

In the real world Yuki wakes up. "Nuh ow my head hurts." A nurse walks in. "O your awake how do you feel?" "No very good." "Well it'll stop hurting in a little bit and you know how to find good friends." "What do you mean?" "Your friend Mato donated two pints of blood so you wouldn't die." "Where is she now?" "O she fell asleep and your other friend fell asleep in the lobby we have to keep mato here over night cause that a lot of blood for such a small girl." Yuki hears something in her head. "Yuki wake up you have to help Mato and her friends Mato's other self took over my body but I don't know how to get it back she's gone insane. She has a shocked face and the nurse notices. "Hey what's wrong?" "Oh nothing I think I'm going to go back to sleep cause I'm really tired." "Ok I'll leave you alone now."

In the other world. "Gah how do they keep up this is tiring." "What wrong Kagarie are you tired." "Shut up Yomi!" "Just saying you have wheels for feet I don't see how you tired." "Hey enough you too you want end up like Mato she got knocked out remember." "Yah we remember." "Alright then keep trying to wake her up Yomi and Kagarie Keep guarding her." "And you're going to get tired easier because world drains our energy faster than earth." "How do you know so much?" "I'll tell you later!" "GA why won't you just die." "BRS hits Insanity in the face and she falls and Yuu grab her. "GRR let me go I'll kill you!" "And how do you plan on doing that your weapons are over there?" BRS Walk over to Insanity and put her hand on her shoulder. "Oh what now!?" "Get out of her!" "Ha and why should I?" "You have two choice get out of her or I'll force you out." "Hah I'd like to see you try Agg…." "You were saying." BRS Stuck her sword in Her Rib cage. "Gah how did you?" Insanity blacks out. "….. Guh Rock what's going on why do I feel really tired?" "Red you're okay don't go to sleep yet you might not wake up let the wound heal." Reds eye start to close. "No red don't go to sleep!" "Rock whispers something in reds ear and her eyes shoot open. "What really!?" "Hey Matos awake. "Ow my head." "Come on Mato." Everyone run over to BRS RRS Yomi goes over to Dead Master. "Why do you hate them so much?" "I…. don't really know when she beat me I just kept getting angrier at her." Well why don't you talk to her you might be able to lose that hatred." "I don't know do you think she's mad at me?" "OH that's whats wrong you think she's mad at you and you want to be her friend." "Well come on you should go talk to her." As they walk over they see everyone lauging even Chariot. "Well it looks like her emotions rubbed off on you to chariot." "Shut up Rock It's not my fault emotions are contagious." "Hey Rock I think Dead Master want to say something." "Oh What now?" "Uh r.. Rock are you mad at me." "Well why wouldn't I be you thought we were all going to die and you were happy." "Rock that's because that girls emotions rubbed off on her and she got confused." "Hm I'll forgive if you stop attacking me and red when were just goofing around." "OK!" "Well that was easy." "Oh rock what did you say to her to wake her up?" Red's face turns red.

This is going to continue and please review


	5. Interesting moments

When Dead Master asked that question red's face turned red as a tomato and BRS punched DM in the arm. "Ow what was that for!" "That was a sensitive question than neither of us want to answer." Kagarie comes out of the background and says. "Aw that so sweet from Matos description I thought you could only love your humans." BRS face turns red. "Shut up or I'll punch you to along with Chariot to see if you feel her pain to!" "What hey how did I get in the middle of this I'm just a bystander?!" "Well I think I can stand up now so if you'll stop crowding me I need to talk to someone." RRS get a serious expression. "_Ie Convoco_." "Eh what did you say?" RRS takes her sword and stabs the ground and twists, after that what they thought was insane RRS comes out of the ground. "Ah thank you Red I really needed to stretch." Everyone jaw drops. After a few seconds Chariot black outs. " "Wait Red lookout!" BRS tries to tackle Insane RRS but she grabs her wrist and throws her at a wall. *OOFF* "OW!" BRS Blacks out before RRS rushes over.

"Hey Rock wake up come on she didn't throw you that hard I deal with that every time I make her mad!" "Ugh ow wait why didn't she attack you?" "Well were on better term than you and your insane version see I let her out one and while not getting cut in half reasoned with her." "Heh she actually not lying that and I'm not as crazy as you insane version." "Oh well that's nice I'm really tired right now." "No rock don't fall asleep I've got a surprise for you." "And what's that?" RRS give BRS a bone cracking bear hug. "Owowowowow put me down I can't breathe." "Oh sorry have you noticed I got stronger?" "Yes." She says while making sure nothings broken. "And you've gotten a little taller you about half a foot shorter now and…" BRS gets a jealous look on her face. "Um what wrong do I have something on my face?" Matos in the background snickering. "MATO we don't need another insane BRS moment again do we?" "Um no really I'm sorry!"

Chariot wakes up and see BRS and RRS standing side by side. "O haha Rock looks like the young one is growing faster she has points." "What?" RRS's face turns red and she turns around hiding her chest. "Shut up!" While BRS is shooting Chariot a I'm going to kill you glance. "Um ya since were done here I going to leave." In the background they here a loud yell. "OOOOOO ROCKY!" "O god please no!" BRS jumps behind everyone. "Um what so scary?" "Um red you may want to hide!" the voice is in the room. "Rocky why would you dye your hair and cloths red." The girl grabs RRS and picks her up. "Hmm hey wait you're not Rocky her eyes aren't red or maybe you got contacts o well time to eat." "WHAT!" Suddenly DM talks. "Ha she's a vampire have fun." The girl Bites RRS in the neck. "OWWWWWW!" all the while BRS is hiding behind everyone thinking. "*This is wrong but I'm done getting bit I think she'll let this one slide.*" Everyone runs towards the girl and surprises BRS. "Huh what!" She see them prying to the apart. "Hey let her go you're going to kill her she's paler than usual!" "O shut up Dead Master." The girls look over and see BRS.

"ROCKY if you're over there then who's this?" She looks at the RRS struggling to keep Consciousness she then throws RRS at BRS. "Woo hey why'd you throw her and what did she do to you, if anything she should be mad at you." The girl just has a pouty face; Mato chimes up from behind everyone. "Ha Rock I think she's jealous anyways where going to go now I don't feel very safe right now." "Hmm that your Human Rocky?" "Yes now don't even think about." "Awwwwww just one bite." "NO!" "Mato hurry up and go o there gone." "Now Rocky who's that." RRS passed out with her head on BRS's shoulder. "Why does that matter you almost killed her?" "I want to know because her blood tasted better than yours and how she's getting all your attention?" "O god XNFE what the hell's wrong with you?" "Nothing." She says that with her face turning red like the insult embarrassed her; suddenly she looks angry. "Now tell me how she is getting all your attention. XNFE say this seductively. "She's my….." BRS Freezes while her face turns red. Suddenly XNFE Screams. "WHAT NO SHE COULDN"T HAVE BEAT ME TO YOU!" RRS stars to wake up ahh shut up I'm trying to sleep…. Wait ah!" She wakes remembering what happened. "You were trying to drink all my blood!" She's suddenly grabbed and carried out of the building while DM and Insane RRS are dumbstruck. "Ah hey wait put me down!" "No time she's stronger than you!"

Ie Convoco rough translation I summon you, not sure witch language i just found that word cause i needed to know how to spell i summon you in a different language. if you know please leave it in the review.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Rock wait where have I heard that name before XNFE hmmm?" "No time run!" "O Wait I got it Naphe." "Wait how do you know my name!?" "Will you not kill me and let me speak?" "Oh fine but after I'm going to kill you." "Um thanks." "Um I think… o ya Nephe do you remember a girl who saw Mii bite you?" "Wait how do you know Mii?" "Just answer the question." "Umm yes I do and I remember her being my first meal why?" "Please don't say it like that it brings back bad memories." "O wait now I remember it was you, hmm but I'm still mad at you." "Yes and I think you owe me cause you said that you'd pay me back so don't kill me." "Grrr ah fine I guess I do owe you." "Heh wow red nice memory." "Thanks Rock."

They here a voice in the Background. "OOHH Naphe!" "Ah hide me!" RRS Snickers. "Looks who scared now." "Shutup just hide me." "O fine here behind me." "O hey Rock and um red lookalike girl." "Hey I have a name." "I don't care now have you two seen Naphe." "No why?" "She been drinking peopes blood without giving me a share and to think I let her be a vampire." "Really your that mad over a little blood." "Oh you say it's a little blood let me show you." Mii grab RRs and bites her. "Oh not again." Mii finishes ah well you don't have a lot in you Naphes been here hasn't she?" RRS falls down but Nephes not behind her. "Rock why didn't you stop here?" She looks at rock but she's not there. "What rock where are you!?" RRS tries to stand up but falls back down. "I'm really tired." RRS Passes out

"Ah Naphe let me go we have to help Red!" "She'll be fine Mii isn't the illing type unless you steal her food." "Ugh now where are you taking me?" "look." "Wow what is this?" "Dragon slayers home." "It's so dark and gruesome I like it." There's a voice in the background. "Ah there you are Naphe now are going to give me the blood you owe me?" they see RRS Really pale and she starts to wake up. "Ow my head hurts." "Um Mii I think you just too your share from her. "Oh really does leaving her almost dry count as my share?" "Okay now how did her blood taste?" "Um it was really sweet." "Okay I was looking for the right person to give her blood to you." "O fine you'll get away with it this time and here your friend back Rock." "She throws RRS at rock and she catches her. "Ehehehe rock I feel funny." "You look like your high." Naphe starts talking. "Rock I think she is high Mii's bite has some side effects even when she's not turning you to a vampire." "And what would those be?" "Hmm Headaches, loopy ness, dizziness, loss of balance, less motor controls, and o ya sometimes death. "WHAT!" "Ah calm down the death part is very rare and it's when she drains them to the last drop she still has blood so she'll be fine." "Well I guess that look on her face is kind of cute so I thank you Mii for not killing her." "You're welcome.

Then everything freezes and Red gets even more confused. "Um guys are you ok." A erie voice come from behind and it cause Red to fall out of rocks arms. "Ow *Twitter feet*!" *snickering. "it's been a while since a young girls been here." "Um who's there?" "I am Dragon Slayer and your name is?" "Eh ahaha my names Red Rock Shooter." She says this nervously. "You have no reason to be afraid I have no intention of harming you just some questions." "O ok then ask away but I'll only go so far." "Fine then how did you get here and why do you look high?" "Don't know and her." "She points at Mii. "Ah the vampire figures and her little minion I presume." "Uh ya I guess but why do you want to ask me questions im only 13 you would be better asking Rock she 14 but where the same in intelligence." "Ahahaha funny that's why I'm asking you you're the calmest and you don't look like you're really weak so I wouldn't have trouble if you attack. "HEY I'm not that weak. "Ha compared to my daughter and me o yes you are along with your friend Rock or Black Rock Shooter." "Ah how do you know her name?" "Your both Rock Shooters you reek of it that's how I know." "Wait I don't smell bad I think." She smells her armpit. "Nope." "You reek of it in power terms not smell I'm a witch I can sense that." "Ah witch please don't turn me into a frog!" DS had a annoyed expression. "That's just stereotype most of us don't turn people into frogs we just torture them then dissect there corpse!" *Gulp* "O sorry then please don't dissect me." "Now that's better and I sense some odd emotions coming off you and Black over there." "Um I just call her rock." "Ok then Rock now what might those emotions be." "Um it's um." Her face turns red. "o I see then I don't' need to know I think I'll address you all together now so get back where you were and act like you were before then I'll unfreeze everyone. She climbs back into BRS's arms and acts like she's asleep. "Ok then well time to talk."

Well felt like posting two today so here you go please review just no all out insults just pointers if you feel like helping a newbie at this stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright time to unfreeze." Mii continues to talk not noticing DS. "HEY what are you all doing here?" simultaneous "AHHHHH!" BRS drops RRS and she hits here head on the ground. "OW *Twitter feet* this feels like Déjà vu!" "Rock why'd you drop me?" "Sorry Dragon Slayer scared me." "Alright if you're done now I'll say why are you all here?" "Um it was here idea!" BRS points at Naphe. "Hey your agreed!" "All of you just shut up hey wait where'd the purple eyed one go?" "O so typical she always runs." "Huh o Hi Dragon Slayer." "Red Rock Shooter." "Wait Red you know her!" "Yes why?" "Well is it good or bad." "Neutral she doesn't hate me I think and I don't hate her." DS walk over to Red. "Ah you really know how to be so cute don't you." She says this in a cherry tone while pinching Reds cheek. "Ow that's hurts (is she pretending cause this is a real attitude change)."

BRS starts to laf and falls down holding her stomach. "AHAHAHAHA O MY GOD I CAN'T BELEAVE YOU GOT ON HER GOOD SIDE THAT'S SO HARD TO DO!" "And what does that mean BLAK ROCK SHOOTER?" "O um never mind you just tend to be very grouchy (To put it nicely)." "O Rock you need to know I can read your thoughts." "What ah I didn't mean it!" "Rock how are you afraid of her but then again she's not mad at me so I don't have a reason to be scared yet." "O really how do you know I don't have some ulterior motive." "um okay uh I thought you liked me?" "I do I'm just scarring you." "Um okay I guess that better hey where's Rock." "I got her." BRS suddenly falls from a dark sphere. "Who what where ahh how did you do that!" "I'm a witch remember." She flicks BRS in the head. "Hmm I think I'll bring my daughter here why don't you go inside." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." RR chimes in and says "OK." "she grabs BRS's hand and pulls her inside. A few minutes later. "Wow rock look at this place it huge." Right Red you're scareing me right now." DS walks in. "ok time to get my daughter."

Suddenly a dark sphere opens up again and a girl falls through. "Oh mom what now." "Is that anyway to talk to your mother we have guests." "Oh great where are they?" "Right here." Three scream shout. "What is she doing here?" "Oh I see you three know each other." "Yes a few weeks ago your DAUGHTER left me for dead and here and BRS just don't get along!" "You little brat." The girl grab RRS and starts shaking her. "ahahaha Gold Saw stop!" BGS starts to float to her mom." "Ah thank you Dragon." "Hmm did you just call me Dragon?" "Um yes most people here have long names and I don't like to say the whole thing." "Oh it's okay then I was thinking about dissecting you." "ahhh!" she hides behind BRS and BRs laughs. RRS starts to float to DS. "Ah what the I feel really weird right now." "First timers always funny." BGS laughs "GOLD SAW SHUTUP!" "AH ok mom." BRS and RRS start to laugh.

BRS starts to float to. "AHHHH that tickles stop." While BRS is laughing DS takes them to the dining room. "Um Dragon where are we going?" "The dissecting table." "What ahhhhhhh!" "Just kidding the dining room." "Few where not going to die Rock how are you still laughing?" "I can't help ahahahah it, it tickles ahahaha!" "Hmm Gold your being really quiet." "Don't give me one of you nicknames." "gezz what crawled up your but." 'WHAT WAS THAT." "Um nothing just ignore me!" "What I thought." DS Starts to laugh dropping RRS and BRS on the floor. "OWW!"

"Alright everyone eat trust me there's plenty." RRS has starry eyes. "Wow there's so much food I've never seen so much in one place without it being some form of bug." BGS start to turn green. "Please don't talk about bugs right now." "Um ok um dragon how come you're being so nice." "Because I have plans for all of you and your friends." They all drop their food. "uhhhhhh…. What might that be?" "you'll see." "O god please no." "Hmm whats wrong gold saw." "Ugh Red here plans always turninto some form of torture weather it mental physical or both." "O wow Gold Saw you know me so well but that's not exactly it it may cause physical and mental pain but it depend on how you act." "and now I think it's time I told you my plans ok here they are."

nothing to do so i'll put three in one day again please give advice if you want just no all out hate mail.


	8. Breaking Point

"WHAT OH HELL NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO THE HUMAN WORLD!" "Hmm Gold what's so bad about it I could meet Yuki you could meet your human and same with rock but under better conditions." "Shut up you brat!" RRS's eye twitches. "I'm the brat well if I'm a brat then you must be the queen of brats your yelling at me when I have every reason to be mad at you huh if I left someone for dead I'd at least show some common Fucking courtesy!" "Oh this will get interesting." "Wait how is there bickering going to be interesting?" "Because you have beast state she has a Hellfire state." "Wait what is Hellfire?" "You'll see." "What did you say you little twerp." "You herd me you Bitch!" "Geez never herd Red Talk like that Gold Saw must have really struck a nerve." RRS flicks BGS off and starts to walk away. "Hey come back here you brat or are you to scared to fight." RRS turns around and both her eyes are flaming. "If you want to die then so be it." Suddenly Insane RRS rushes in. "*gasp* No don't Gold Saw you have no idea what you're getting yourself into you will die!" "Ha and how's that?" While holding RRS back she yells to BGS. "I'm sure you've herd of some people here having a power called Hellfire right?" "Yes what about it?" "She's one of them!" BGS Clams down.

"Wait you mean she has Hellfire state is it like BEAST stare?" "Yes but here's the difference Hellfire state sends the user into a frenzy and they literally are invincible till they calm down and BEAST state just give the user seemingly invincible power but they are beatable just hard as hell to beat!" "Now do you still want to fight?" "Hmm yes let's see if she can beat me just limit the fight to not kill the other fighter." "Oh my god you and idiot oh well you herd her Red don't hold back just don't kill." "Gladly." "Oh yes let's see if Gold Saw can beat you're friend Rock." "I got a bad feeling about this." "ya something is probably going to go horribly wrong but let's see." "Aren't you worried about Gold Saw?" "Eh I'll just pull her out if you're friend loses control."

"Ehehe Now time to teach you a lesson Saw." "Just try." Gold saw lunges but RRS dodges and smacks her sword out of her hand and kicks her into the wall. Gold saw climb out but already has a sword to her neck. "Make another move and I'll cut your Adams Apple out. "*Gulp*" "Well that was no fun it wasn't even that long of a fight." DS has a disappointed expression. "Oh well guess it can't be helped Gold Saws just to weak." Gold Saw face turns blood red with anger that she kicks RRS back and grabs her sword. "You say I'm weak I'll show you!" As she tries to attack RRS she keeps parrying the attack and jabbing Gold saw in the rib with her knees. "Just die you little twerp." "O she shouldn't have said that." Insane RRS says this while face palming. At those words RRS's whole body in engulfed in flame. "I'm a Mother Fucking twerp you're just the Queen of B***s aren't you all you do in insult the person who was showing kindness and you treat them like there a peace of trash the world would be better without scum like you!"

Those words seem to hit Gold Saw hard and she falls to her knees and starts to cry. "You're right all I do is insult the people being kind." "Hehe this is fun." "What wrong with you how do you find your daughter breaking down fun." "Because she's getting stronger and it builds character." Insane RRS shouts out. "Really I agree with Rock you are a horrible mom." "Oh well you're too young to understand." Gold saw continues to cry while RRS walks closer. "Why do I treat people like that I'm a horrible friend?" At those words a sword stabs the ground in front of her and she's embraced. "What I thought you were mad why are you hugging me?" "Because you've realized how you treat people though I still want to kill you I'll try not to." "Haha wow nice choice Rock you have some good preferences!" "Shut up Gold saw!" Her face is red at the comment. And then RRS blacks out. "Hey Red are you okay?" Insane RRS walk over she blacked out that state really takes a lot out of her and I think I should probably go back no having her strain to keep me hear while she need to recover." "Wait you mean she was using her strength th whole time you were out?" BRS shouts out. "Yes well see ya some other time." "Wow that girl is strong if she maintained her Insane State that long and she calmed her insane side down to be civilized that another plus she sure Is an interesting girl." "Yaaa." "What are you thinking about right now Rock?" "AH NOTHING!" "Her face turning red as a tomato. "Hey no need for such lewd thoughts." "Ah I was thinking about something else!" "Oh do tell did it start with a K?" BRS scratches the back of her laughing nervously. "Ahhahaha yes." "Oh wait I forgot to ask how Insane RRS found us o well I guess I'll have to wait till another time." "Oh ya Rock I forgot to tell you your sister coming." "WHAT!" A door opens and a voice comes in. "Oh Rocky how's my sister!" "Oh god please kill me now."

well guess i got so bored i made four chapter in one day and thanks for the advice for whom i shall not name because i don't know if they want there ID said please tell me if i fixed anything please review.


	9. The house

"Ah Dragon quick do you have any rooms here?" "Yes why?" "No time!" BRS runs over and grabs RRS looking for a room. "Hey where's my sister going and who's that girl?" "She's looking for a room not sure why." "Few well I guess I'm glad you did that gave me an excuse to get away from her." "Wait wow you're freezing." BRS Takes RRS's coat and wraps her up in it along with her coat to. "Well that should be better I think I can walk now." "Alright now where's the rooms ah ha found one and there blankets?" "Alright I guess I should stay here because you're still shivering." BRS Sits down with RRS in her lap wrapped up in coat and a blanket but accidently falls asleep.

It's morning and RRS is starting to wake up. "Nu how why am I so sore….. Huh what why am wrapped up in Rocks coat….. Uh hey wait Rock… Heh she's asleep… wait why am I in her lap?" *Snoring* "Oh ust wonder full ROCK WAKE UP!" "Huh what ah!" BRS woke up flinging RRS into the wall. "Owwwwww Rock what was that for?" "Well don't scream and I won't do that." "Well sorry you were snoring and can you help me I can't exactly get out of you coat knot." "Oh sorry ya I'll get you out." BRS unties RRS. "Thank you." The bust open and DS BGS and BRS's sister runs in. "What happen we heard a scream!?" "Oh nothing Rock was snoring you don't need to freak out sooooo much ahhhhhhhhh!" RRS runs behind BRS. "Rock how did you meet her?" "Well it seems these two know each other now before we get start to say names lets go to the dining room."

As they walk to the dining room RRS stays behind BRS. "Uh Rock I really don't want to be here right now." "Oh come on Red my sisters not going to do anything with me here." "Alright everyone sit down." "Okay then now how do you Red know Rocks sister?" "Um well it's kinda a scary story that I really don't want to talk about it." "Hmm okay then now then." "Now rock why don't you answer your sister's question." "Oh fine I found her when Gold Saw over there left her for dead." "Oh and sister why don't you tell Red your name." "FINE my name is White Rock Shooter." "Oh hey red now what were you going to do to me if I kept fighting since I finally realized I wasn't winning." "Well um I probably would have done the same thing I did to MZMA." "And what was that?" "Uh well um I kind of." "WHAT?" "to put it nicely I kinda ripped his heart out of his rear and shoved it down his throat and let his friend LLWO fix it but he is still alive." BGS Suddenly grabs her but and walks out. "O MY GOD RED SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN THAT VIOLENT!?" "Well don't make me mad." "Good point I think I'll listen." "Alright Sister why do you hate Red I have to know." "Well she left out some details from that story that I don't think she knows about like when she did that blood shot out of his ass and covered my head it was disgusting."

BRS starts laughing so hard she falls out of her chair. "GRR Shut up rock you're so childish." "And that's why you love me AHAHAHAHA!" "Hey wait Rock how do you have a sister but I think Mato doesn't?" "You'll find out later." Gold Saw comes back in. "Ok I think I'm done being afraid of Red for now now mom why do think we'd agree to go to the human world." "Because I have a portal I made with a spell and it takes you to a house that none owns." "O well I guess we don't have a choice let's check it out." "Great now Rock you go get Strength, Chariot, and Dead master and Red you go with Gold Saw and White you just sit there." "Great I get the boring job." "Ah quit complaining you can come and help me find everyone if you want." "Well I guess it's better than nothing." "Great alright come on Red and Gold Saw let's go." Gold Saw says under her breath. "Wonderful."

Gold Saw RRS and DS walkthrough the portal people start looking at them. "Ah Dragon this is uncomfortable I don't like them looking at me." "Just be glad you're not gold and can zip you're coat up to hide yourself everyone is seeing her half naked and there just wondering why me and you are so pale." "What are you all looking at go!" "Gold Saw calm yourself there not used to seeing someone dressed like you in a public area anyway I've baught the house now we just need you to check it out to see if its to your likeing and the othere need to choose a room for themselves." "Fine alright wheres the house?" "Right here now look around."

In the other world. "Alright we got dead master and Chariot now for the trouble Strength." "Found her!" "Alright what do you want white?" "Just come on Strength." "Fine so where are we all going?" "To Dragon Slayers house." Chariot DM and Strength shout at once. "WHAT!?" "calm down she want us to do something so calm down."

In the human world. "O MY GOD THIS HOUSE IS HUGE!" "Haha calm down red Gold's still looking around." "Ah Dragon why and how did you find this place and where did you get the money." "I use magic it's not that hard and the bills are paid for the next 100 years not that we'll need that long but you never know we might decide to stay." "Hmm Gold what do you think of the place." RRS giving puppy eyes. "Guh ah how can I say I hate with you giving me those eyes but if we stay I can't guarantee you won't hate me at one point or another." "Oh and theres one problem where two rooms short so two people will have to share a room with someone." "Well how about Red and Rock share a room Gold Saw?" "I guess but one of us might have to give them the sex speech." "Ha there both girls what'sthe worst that could happen and I don't think they even know what that is yet." "Ok then I guess we'll try it." "YAY!" "Ok calm down Red."

Well guess this is going to get interesting please leave advice and or if you liked it thanks in advance if you do.


	10. Change of Pace

In the other world the group is on their back to DS's palace "Hey rock what do you think the human world is like?" "I couldn't tell you Dead we'll find out when we get there." Two famililiar voices chime in from the background and one unfamiliar voice. "Hey Rocky what are you doing?" "Oh god Nephe, Mii you herd what I said now who's that." "I'm MZMA and I understand you know someone I need to get some payback on. Oh and hi Whitey." "Gah I told you to not call me that butt blood." "Ah I see you still remember that so how was it getting the blood out of your hair?"

WRS stomps off. BRS say angrily. "Really you had to do that didn't you, I may not get along with my sister but she's mine to make mad not yours!" "Well it seems my welcome here is over so I'll be going but remember this be careful because I'm going to get her and you're not getting in my way." MZMA Leaves. "Rock are you okay?" "Ya Dead I'm fine let's go." "Hey wait me and Mii are coming to." "Fine then come Nephe on I'm not waiting for you." BRS says impatiently.

In the human world. "Alright I'm going to go back and get them so you two settle in." "Okay see ya later Dragon." "Red you sound very cheery." "Well Saw I can't help it I'm happy, no more fighting doesn't this sound great!" "Sure I guess I think I might miss the fighting." "Oh ya saw just wondering why didn't you want me to talk about bugs last night." BGS face turns red of embarrassment. "I was kind of going through a giant worms digestive track because it ate my sword when I got it my mom teleported me there or something like that." "EWWW that's disgusting!" BGS starts laughing because of RRS's reaction.

In the other world everyone is waiting for DS. Impatient BRS "come on Dragon where are you." DS walks in the room. "finally you're here can we get going." "wow Rock you want to go well come on and if anyone's showing excessive skin hide it and rock zip up you coat o and Chariot turn your legs into a wheel chair." Everyone says "OK." They all walk through and people are giving them weird glances. "Oh and everyone there are others who came ahead of me but you'll meet them soon enough.

At the house there a knocking at the door. "wait here Red I'll see who it is." "after a few seconds she opens the door. "alright everyone so come on in." BRS is the first one and she run over to RRS and gives her a hug. "Oh you're okay I got worried!" "Wait why were you worried about me." "Hmm oh nothing just ignore me." "Um okay well thank for the hug I guess." DS speaks up. "Alright everyone I'll go to the store and get some cloths for you to where here and Gold Saw you need to find a job." "What why me!" "Because you're my daughter and I told you to and they can't get jobs yet how many places do you think would hire 14 or 13 year olds?" "Oh fine I guess I'll go ahead and head out." BGS leaves. DS speak to all of them. "And as for you kid stay here till I get back and you've been enrolled in school the local school here so you'll be getting uniforms in the next few day. And one other thing DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS HERE unless you have to and come up with some fake names." She leaves.

"Oh hey rock I guess we have to share a room cause there not enough rooms for everyone to have one and someone else has to share a room to so who want to share their room." No one speaks WRS says. "Give it up Red no one's going to share but I'm fine with it." "Okay then how about first ones to their room get it and last one has to share!" Everyone runs to a room and BRs gets to one first. "Nice thinking Red." "Thanks Rock now let's see who isn't in a room." They walk out. "Aha well Mii and Nephe can't stay so I guess that why there still downstairs and looks like Dead didn't get a room." "Oh hey Rock want to make your sister mad." "YES!" "Okay then hey Dead you get to share a room with White." A door opens up and it's WRS. "What why the hell do I have to share a room with her!" RRS and BRS are on the floor laughing.

DS Opens the door. "Alright everyone time to try out your new clothes." Everyone goes downstairs and Nephe and Mii aren't there. BRS is confused. "Huh wonder where they went to oh well." BRS grabs the black tank top and blue shorts, while chariot grabs the sun dress, WRS grabs the white short shorts and white T-shirt, DM grabs the black dress not much of a change, RRS grabs the Red sleeveless shirt and red shorts, strength doesn't grab anything, and they all grab matching shoes. DS says "Well that was expected so here's you're extra outfits." She hand them all three more pairs of clothes and Strength four.

Red speaks up. "Well I want to go for a walk so I'll be back later." Everyone says "Ok just be careful." She walks out. While walking down the street she keeps getting weird glances. "(Why do they keep looking at me)*Sigh* (well I guess I'll have to get used to it)." She hears yelling behind her. A girls some guy wearing a lab coat runs up and starts looking at her eyes. "Ah what the hell are you doing?" He just talks to himself. "Yes yes finally an albino human never thought I'd see one." RRS screams! "Ah someone help pervert!" Several guys walk over and start talking to the guy long enough for her to slip away into an alley.

"*Few ow that was weird*." She hears noise in the alley. "Hello who there." Someone yells back. "Don't move or I'll kill you!" She tries to turn around but there someone there blocking her path. "Hey who are you let me go!" "Hehe no hey man looks like this girl went into the wrong alley but man she sure is pale." The voice in the alley calls back. "Who cares just grab her." As soon as he says that someone jumps down and hit him and stabs the other guy. The person talks. "Hey girlie you ok?" "Um ya thank you." He walks up and RRS and she recognizes him. "*Gasp* MZMA uhh hey no hard feelings right." "Oh no there are some definite hard feeling ad looks like you left your weapons behind." He grabs her by the neck and lifts her off the ground. "Now time to get my reveng for that day!" He stabs her. "Agh please don't….. kill me." "Oh is someone getting weak what no Hellfire or did you just use it so you can't defend yourself right now?" He stabs her again. "(Agh why is he doing this?)" She says weakly "I'm sorry." "Ha such a weak girl to think you beat me before." He throws her out of the alley. "Maybe the inhabitants of this place will help you maybe they won't just hope you survive." Before he jumps on the roof she looks at him while people are rushing towards her, someone yells. "Hey call an ambulance.. Hey come on girl stay with me don't die!" He is patting her shoulder before she blacks out.

Hey Ch 10 just got a little over 10,000 words :), and thanks Knight25 for the advice on my mistakes, please review and leave advice if you want


	11. New Relations

"Huh where am why?" A girl walks up behind her. "Hello Red Rock Shooter." "Ah where'd you come from!?" "I came up behind you." "Um do you know where I'm at and how do you know my name?" "Well let's just say you're dead." "WHAT!?" "It's ok you're going to wake back up you're just dead for the moment, do you remember me?" Puzzled. "Um no why, do you know me?" "Yes I know you but please dig deep look for the memory." RRS is deep in thought. "Ah…. I give up can't think of who you are." "Heh you're still as adorable as ever I didn't expect you to remember me you were so young when I died." The girl hugs RRS. "Huh why are?" The girl begins to cry and says. " My daughter." RRS freezes. "You're, my mom?" The girl hugs RRS even harder and begins to speak. "It's been to long since I've seen you and I'll have to wait even longer because you're time hasn't come yet so goodbye." "Wait what do you mean goodbye?" "Until next time Red." "Wait mom I want to talk." Red sees a tear fall out of her mom's eye before everything goes white.

In the Human world Red is waking up, she feels something I her throat and pulls out the air tube. "*Gasp* *cough cough* Where, Where am I?" BRS Runs over and hugs Red. "Ah Red you're okay you scared everyone." They hear footsteps and two police officers walk in and ask questions. "Hello we'd like to ask you a couple questions if that's okay with you." "I guess I don't really have anything else to *pain* OW!" "Ok then now did you two men in the alley do this to you or was it this one?" They show her a picture. "Hmm no that's not him why?" "We saw him fleeing the area, are you sure it wasn't him?" "Yes I'm sure." "Okay then hey bring him in, if that's not him then you wouldn't mind him coming in right?" "ya sure." The boy walks in. "Hey Red." "Hi LLWO." The officers look confused "Wait so that's his name." "No that's just what I call him." She lies. "Alright no further questions we'll let you rest but we'll keep looking." Everyone says. "Bye."

Meanwhile Mato is watching tv at her house. "Oh I'm so bored why do we still have to wait for Yuki to get out of the hospital mom?" "Because Mato she needs to recover." "Oh well, well let's see what's on the news." She turns to the new and there talking about an attack. "Mom come here someone got attacked in town." "What again this is the third time this week. Well who is it this time?" "It says there someone named Red Kazimi. There about to show here picture come look." The Tv shows the girl's picture and Mato drops the remote "Mo-mom I kn-know her." "Mato why do you sound so nervous?" "We have to go to the hospital now!" "Alright Mato just let me finish the dishes so go get your brother."

At the hospital a nurse is walking in. "Hello someone wants to visit is it okay?" DS Replies Before RRS can. "Yes that's perfectly fine." "Ok you can come now." A girl with red hair walks in and RRS eyes grow red. "YUKI!" "RED!" the nurse walks out smiling. "Red how did you get out of the other world?" "Um her." RRS point at DS and she speaks. "So Red is your counterpart. That's interesting didn't think finding you would be so easy. Oh and red we got an ID here so here's yours everyone's already got there's." Yuki is confused. "Um red why are you in the hospital?" "MZMA did this he caught me by surprise and stabbed me." Strength blurts out. "I knew it you might not know but I saw what you did him and I won't be making you mad anytime soon. But why'd he do that you had every reason to get mad he tried to pants you, the little perv." Everyone is frozen except DS, RRS, and Strength.

Someone runs in gasping then BRS yells. "Mato how did you?" "Shut up Rock now how did you all get here?" Everyone points at DS. "Well that certainly explains it." A nurse walks in. "Hello well your test are back so you can leave no same as you Yuki it's okay for you to go home but we have to give crutches to Yuki Red you just need to be careful and don't do anything so strenuous that it pulls the stiches out.." Mato finishes asking questions then leaves.

4 hours later RRS is mesmerized. "Wow the sky is so pretty. DS responds. "Well it's one of the benefits of this place. Oh and Rock I want you to help Red up the stairs." Rock looks confused. "I was planning on it anyways." "Oh ok then never mind." They walk in and BGS looks nervous she run over and grabs Red. "are you okay." "Ow gold set me down the wounds aren't healed yet DS said it'll take 2 weeks because this world works different." "Oh sorry Red I guess that's a yes. Alright everyone in bed now." Everyone goes. "AWWWWWW!" "No awws bed now." BGS Mom walks up. "Well you're taking charge rather quickly." "Well I have to they're going to school in a few days might as well get them used to it." "Alright Gold Saw goodnight." "Night." RRS and BRS in there room. "Um Rock so how are we going to sort the bed thing out." "Well it big enough for three people I think we can share. Oh and let me show you something there's a reason why I choose this room." "Really what?" BRS opens a door and there a bathroom. "Wait we have our own bathroom!" "Yep." "Okay well I'm going to change I don't like wearing bloody cloths." "Wait I can help." RRS's face turns red. "No I can get it." She rushes in the bathroom and changes after a minute she walks out." "Well time for bed goodnight Rock." "Night." Everyone goes to bed.

BGS is waking everyone up first is RRS and BRS's room she walks in and see's RRS Buried in the covers and BRS not using them. "Aww HEY WAKEUP!" BRS and RRS jump but only BRS hits the ceiling. "ow what the hell Gold Saw I was having a good dream!" RRS asks while rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "And what was it?" BRS face turns red. "Um no-nothing." BGS speaks up. "I could probably guess." "Don't you dare!" "Haha Don't worry Rock I won't tell you'll have to tell her yourself." RRS looks confused. "Tell me what?" "Ah nothing ignore it!" While RRS and BRs get ready BGS walks to DM and WRS room and they hear a scream. "WAKE UP!" two scream come from the rooms and BGS walks out laughing. "AHAHAHA OH MY GOD I'M GONNAH PEE!" RRS walks out and wonders why she's laughing. "Um what so funny?" While containing her laughter she says. "Dead and White were sleep kissing AHAHAHA!" RRS just has a look of shock. Then WRS runs out of there room immediately into the bathroom and they hear her brushing her teeth. Then DM walks out with her nose bleeding and BGS starts laughing even harder. "AHAHAHAHA did you enjoy yourself Dead!" She replies. "Uh um uh ye-yes." BRS walks out and RRS tells her what happened. "EWWWW Dead you did what and you enjoyed it EWWWW that's my sister!"

After a while they all walk downstairs and BGS says something. "Hey I think before you all start school lets go to the beach. RRS looks confused. "Um what's a beach?" DS walk downstairs and answers. "You'll find out it's one of the only place okay to wear your other world clothes. To be more specific you can wear waer wear clothing like your bikini top and shorts outfit or you could just wear a bikini or in Deads case her bikini top dress oh ya Dead we've all seen what you do in the mirror." DM face turn Very read and she runs to her room. "Heh well she doesn't do anything just admires herself to mush. They all look confused and say simultaneously. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT ARE YOU A STALKER!" She replies. "Oh know I'm not." She gives RRS a seductive look and RRS freaks out. "Ahhh um uh." "Haha just messing with you Red you're so gullible. All right everyone get something to wear to the beach remember swimwear." They all walk off and change.

After a few minutes they come back but RRS is hiding herself in a towel and her face is red and BRS is curious. "Hey what's wrong Red." "Huh oh uh nothing I don't feel comfortable." DS walk in and starts to talk. "Alright everyone ready?" She opens a dark sphere and walks through everyone else does after a minute or two… All of them are mesmerized by the water but RRS speaks first. "Wow is so pretty is reminds me of someone." She looks over at BRS and BRS's face turns red… DS speaks up. "Alright everyone have fun." RRS walk near the water and drops her towel and DM's nose starts to bleed before she goes in the water. DS see's RRS but doesn't understand why DM acting like that. "Hey Dead what wrong you not used to seeing a girl in a bikini?" DM replies "Shut up I can't help it there my preferences!" "Haha Oh well can't help it you're a lesbian were just going to have to deal with it." WRS start complaining. "Come on why do I have to share a room with her?" BGS replies "Because it's funny beside you could always share a room with strength who strangle her pillow at night. So who would you rather have the choker or the one who may finger you in you sleep?" "Ah uh um I gu-guess Dead I know how strong strength is at least I could pull Dead off of me."

Over near where RRS and BRS are RRS is sitting in the water because her stomach hurts so she talks to BRS. "The wound closed up and the stiches fell out but it still hurts but I guess I shouldn't complain because it didn't scar. BRS say happily. "Hey we would have had matching scars either way you'd still be pretty." RRS's face turns red. "Rock why are you being so nice you never seemed so friendly before." "Red do you remember what I said to you after we got my insane self out of you." "Um no not really it's all fuzzy my memory of that moment isn't that good since Nephe drank my blood." "Oh, well I was hoping you'd remember." BRS leans in toward RRS but she leans back. "Uh rock what are you doing I'm getting uncomfortable." "It's okay Red." Meanwhile WRS glances over at DM and see her nose bleeding and hears a bunch of boys yelling so she decides to look where there yelling at but thinks about it for a minute. "(What could make a bunch of boys and DM nose bleed and make her bleed to)?" She looks over and what she sees cause her to double over. After a minute a boy runs over and helps WRS up. "Hey you okay. "Um, I think I just had a nightmare that my sister was kissing another girl." "Oh um no that actually happened." She black outs.

Over where BRs and RRS are at. "What Rock I can' believe, you actually feel that way." "Yes." RRS face turns bright red same with her skin. "Um Red you okay?" "Um ya j-just fine." BGS looks over and sees RRS red as a tomato and then DM runs over. "Gold Saw did you see Rock kiss Red?" "WHAT." "Oh I guess you didn't well it was awesome." "Oh my god you're such a lesbian." "Soooo." "(Was Red turned on by that or did she get burnt)?" Over where RRS and BRs are at RRS try to stand up but falls down. "Hey Red you okay?" "Huh oh ya my legs just feel weak." BRS's face goes blank before cracking a half smile.

Well decided to start off the new ten chapters with a long one I will try to do this for Chapter 21 to, andI won't be taking the Yuri any farther that's my limit you can come up with your own fantasies.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

At the beach WRS seems to be happy because she met a boy and as for DM well you know but BGS took RRS and BRs home to give them the talk but STR wanted to go home so she went to. After a few minutes STR hear a noise. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She starts laughing hysterically. "Ahahah wow I thought Gold Saw was joking but she must've been serious. RRS and BRs walk down the step shaking. "Hey how was it you two. "SHUT UP!" BGS yells. "Strength you next. "*Gulp* after a minute. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" After a minute STR comes downstairs shaking BRS and RRS both say. "not so funny now is it." STR just looks down, then Ds and everyone else comes in Ds says. "So Gold Saw how did they react?" "Well they all screamed and now I'm hearing a ringing noise." "Hmm alright so everyone hurry up and get to bed you'll be touring you're school tomorrow." Everyone goes to bed but BRs shoots RRS a look before they head up.

RRS and BRs are in the room when BGS walks bye and hears them talking. "Does that feel good Red?" "Uh ya but this feels weird. BGS kicks the door open. "What the hell are you two doing!" She see BRs just Messaging RRS's stomach and they both start laughing. "Ahahah you thought we were doing something else but Red stomach just hurt!" "Grr oh you two are goanna get it!" They both do the same thing. "*Gulp*" BGS grabs both of them by the collar and takes them to the basement. RRS freaks out "Come on Gold don't do anything rash it was just a joke for what you did to us!" "GRR!" She throws RRS at a wall and Hit BRs in the head; they both scream. "OOWWWWW!" "What the hell Gold!" "Shut up rock!" She walks towards RRS. "Come on Gold Saw just calm down." "Shut up Red!" She kicks Red in the stomach. Then DS runs in. "Alright Gold Saw that's enough you know she's already hurt!" She puts BGS in a sphere. "Now you can stay there all night!" BRS run over to RRS. "Are you okay?" RRS doesn't say anything she just lays there and looks at her. "Come on Red I'll take you upstairs. BRS picks RRs up and take her up stairs and lays her on the bed. When she turns around everyone is looking at her. "What, Dragon I don't think Gold Saw is a good guardian." "Well sorry Rock you'll have to deal with her I'll leave her in the sphere for a few days till she calms down." Chariot is confused. "Is she going to be okay gold saw kicked her really hard?" "Ya Chariot she really strong she'll be fine." They all looked shocked when a tear falls from BRS's eye. "Alright everyone get to bed we'll check on her in the morning." DS gave some orders.

In the morning everyone is still asleep except BRS and RRS. "Hey Red you okay?" "It hurts." RRS is crying and BRs is patting her on the back. "Come on Red get some more sleep I'm right here I won't let Gold Saw do that again. "It really hurts!" RRS coughs up blood. "Ah uh DRAGON HELP!" DS Run up the steps and barges in. "What wrong!?" "She's coughing up blood." "Ah ok we need to get to the hospital now!" She calls and ambulance.

At the hospital the doctor gives them the news. "Well she's fine now but both her kidneys ruptured, we stitched them up but where not sure if they'll work again and we think she lost the ability to have kids." BRS and DS just have bad expressions. "Oh may I ask but what happened to her?" DS respond quickly. "She was goofing around and Hit a railing in the house." "Well better late then never another hour and she would've died from internal bleeding." BRS ask nervously. "Um when will she be able to leave?" The doctor see the look on her face and kneels down. "Just a couple of days, you should really hide your emotions better don't want everyone knowing you're a lesbian." BRS just freezes. "How did you?" "Hey don't worry I just know." DS speaks up "Come on Rock we'll be back later today.

At the house DS let's BGS out of the sphere and begins hitting her. "You happy Gold Saw you almost killed her over a prank, what was I thinking trying to let you watch them I should've just let you stay in that worm!" "What mom how could you say that I'm your daughter." "Well not a very good daughter you have to be a good mother before you can be a good daughter." There's a crash upstairs and they hear a door open; they both run up to see RRS with her eyes flaming. "Well Gold Saw be good mother and calm her down or die trying but you don't have my blessing she does."

Well guess time to put a cliff hanger please review


	13. Chapter 13

As BGS lowers her sword she freezes when she see RRS eyes. "Her eyes they have no feeling like they usually do is just blank." Then RRS grabs BGS and send her through a dark void before she jumps in leaving it open. While that was happening everyone who was asleep woke up and went downstairs, they saw DS jump in the void so they went in to. BGS and RRS are pointing swords at each other and RRS other world cloths appeared on her. "Where are we Red?" She just smiles and in a twisted double voice calls back. "Welcome to my realm home of the Hell fire." Everyone is watching in the background in shock but Chariot is the first to speak. "Rock what's going on and why does Red's eye look soulless?" "I don't know Gold Saw kicked her last night and we had to take her to the hospital I think she's getting payback right now but maybe not so just shut up." "Grr fine."

RRS is laughing maniacally. "Ahahaha you look terrified but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you someone else is but really I must thank you, that kick you gave me, it fixed my amnesia now I remember everything including that my names not Red Rock Shooter, I don't have one my mother didn't have enough time to name me so I'm going to let her name me very soon. Now as for my Hell fire state it's not actually a state at all I was suppressing those emotions, now I know I was actually killing myself, I'm actually a pure Hell fire state embodiment. And as for my mother naming me I learned how to bring her back from the dead for a short period of time."

RRS takes her sword and plunges it into the ground and it starts to glow with fire and a line go straight for BGS and stops two feet in front of her. Then a figure start to rise from the flame and walks towards RRS. "Mom is that you." "Yes my daughter I'm glad your memories back but you'll have to wait a little longer for your name while I teach your friend over there about parenting." RRS's mom start beating BGS up because BGS can't seem to touch her. "What the hell why can't I hit you." BGS says angrily. "Because I'm already dead you can't be killed twice when you've been dead for 13 years. Now are you going to be a good parent to these children or are you going to keep being a little twat?" "Yes yes I'll stop hitting them for little things." "Good now as for you name my daughter I liked that you named yourself but does it really fit the Princess of Hell fire. Hmm….. how about just Red." "Yay I have a name." Red says happily.

BRS runs out and grabs Reds shoulders. "Huh Rock what are you doing here?" Before BRS can answer Reds mom sees her. "Oh now who's this Red is she a friend of yours?" "Um ya." Her face turning red. "Red what happened how come you're acting so strange." "Huh what do you mean Rock I just got my memories back it's why I let my mom beat her up." Reds mom seems annoyed. "Now Red please tell me who this girl is." Reds face becomes even redder. "She um my uh…" BRS speaks up. "Were kind of um." DM shouts out from the background. "YURI!" Reds mom doubles over. "Oh god my daughters a lesbian, I didn't think the blood line would stop so abruptly!" DS walks out. "Well looks like you're not up to the time period they could have an artificial kid if they wanted, now I think we should go home because Gold Saw looks really bad." Red mom hugs her before disapateing. "Well I'm happy I got payback on Gold and my mom named me." BRS yawns "Can we go back now I'm really tired." She falls over and Red starts to get hit. "*Yawn* Ya I'm tired to." She falls over on top of BRS

In the morning Ds is waking everyone up. "All right everyone get up time for school remember put on your uniforms." After about ten minutes everyone is downstairs except Chariot and there all confused. "Hey Dragon why doesn't Chariot have to go." "Because Red shes helping me you all go to school and she works on potions spells and test with me." "Oh well then I'm glad I'm going to school." "Hey you all better go or you'll be late and Gold Saw should be out and about in a few days. They walk to school running into two or three perverts along the way. When they got in front of the school some old man walked up and tried talking to them. "Well hello there how come you three aren't with someone? It's dangerous for girls as small as you to be out alone." BRS replies. "Shut up old man." "Hehe this one has an attitude." He pulls a knife. "Now give me all your money." "Ugh, I really don't have time for this." BRS kicks him across him street. "Well now that that's over lets go." They all walk in but people are looking at them. They go into their homeroom class and people are already talking about them some of the, are boys from the beach. The teacher comes in. "OK class we have three knew student so please introduce your selves. BRS says. "I'm Rock." "I'm Red" "I'm Dead" Everyone laughs at DM and the teachers annoyed. "Alright that's enough now what's your REAL name." "Um that is my REAL name." The teacher is shocked. "Oh well I'm so sorry I didn't take you seriously so now please take you seats." Home room end and they go to math but BRS and Red get split up from DM. they walk into math and take their seats. "Hey Rock I'm really bored." "Shut up Red he's walking in." BRS is fascinated by school. Red thinks to herself. "(How does she find school fun all we do is sit down and listen to old people talk)." She hears a cheerful voice in her head. "Hi Red how ya doing?" A girl walks in and sits next to Red. "Oh god Nephe what now?" "I'm hungry and Mii won't leave me alone." "OK and you came to me why?" "Because I want to show you something at lunch go to the roof and bring Rock." After classes Red BRS and DM go up to the roof to eat."

"OK Nephe what do you waaaannnnttt." MZMA, LLWO, MEFE, SAHA, CKRY, and SZZU are on the roof. BRS walks in. "Nephe what is this." "Hmm o yes we have something for Red." "And what's that?" BRS sounds annoyed. "Hey wait rock me and Mii need a taste test first." They walk up to Red. "Um come on I really don't have time for this." They both bite Red on opposite side of her neck. She starts to get pale before they stop. "Ugh I hate that wow I'm tired I'm gonna sit down." Red sits down before Mii yells. "Yes finally we found her." All of them cheer. A clay doll comes up behind red and puts her in its container before BRs can even react and they disappear. "Red NOOOOO!"

School security runs up the steps and barge through the door. "What happened why did someone scream!?" "She's gone they took Red!"

Yes this one was a tad random but it will straiten out and stop being so random next chapter I was having allot of conflicting ideas about this one and finally straiten them out. Please review and leave advice if you want.


	14. Chapter 14

At the spot where the clay doll took Red to. "Nuh uh where am I?" A voice comes from the darkness. "You're at the home of the seven apostles." "Hey wait who's there?!" "I am SAHA you are our prisoner." Red tries to get up but her hands and feet are bound. "Ah hey wait what do you want with me!?" "Not me it's the others MZMA wants to torture you Nephe and Mii wan to drink you're blood because you're and embodiment of Hellfire and LLWO He won't say he just looks away when we ask." Red gets worried. "Isn't it obvious what he wants?!" "Yes it would be but he said that's what he's not going to do."

Red Struggles to get free and her wrist start to bleed. "OW why are these so tight?" Another voice comes from the darkness. "Alright turn on the lights Nephe I think she's been there long enough and I smell her blood." "OK!" The lights turn on and Red looks down. "OW you couldn't have at least dimed them now my eyes hurt along with my wrist and ankles!" "Haha Red I don't you think you're in any situation to be making demands." Red looks down. "Alright what do you want?" "Hehe your blood alright Nephe come on." "Oh god not again." They both start drinking Reds blood. Red turns pale then blacks out and they stop eating. "Hehe her blood tastes really good." "Nephe do you try to be cute or is that natural?" "Um it's natural, it's even easier since I got regulars arm instead of the metals ones." Later that day Red wakes up. "Ahh everything hurts. Oh great all the lights are off again and I'm alone." "Not quite." Red freezes. "Ahhh hi MZMA um no hard feelings right I mean you did get me back." "Yes I did but I haven't gotten you back from the embarrassment you caused." "Oh I see where this is going already."

After a few minutes MZMA has a collar on Reds neck but the feet bounds are off. "Well time to go for a walk Red." "I'm not a dog." "I don't care you're what I want you to be right now." "Nuhh really you have to do this." "Yes it was this or let that giant thing have you or a few minutes I'm pretty sure that'd be more physical pain then mental." "Good point but why, why of all things did you have to have me dress like a dog?" MZMA pulls out a camera. "Smile for Rock." *Flash* He take the collar and the bounds off and walk out but locks the door. "Hehe now to edit this hey LLWO can you send this to Red family but put some words at the bottom?" "Huh or sure what is it?" He hand the picture to LLWO and he looks like he's about to drool. "What the how'd what why would you?" "Just send it." "Okay fine but I'm keeping a copy." MZMA just stands there *Face palm*.

At the house they hear a knock. DS opens the door. "Hello got a message for you not sure form who though so here ya go." The courier runs off. DS opens the letter and screams. That causes BGs to wake up and go downstairs. "Mom what on earth could cause you to scream like that?" "Look what they sent." "Wait who sent whaaaaaaaattttttt." The apostles took Red and look what they're doing to her." "Mom calm down I think there's word on it I'll read it okay. "Love MZMA more to come." BGS just stands there. "WHAT THE F*** is this why in the hell would he do that, oh he's going to get it!" "Well looks like your motherly in instincts finally kicked in."

Back where Red is at SAHA walked in. "Oh god what do you want." SAHA is just staring at her dressed like a dog. "BAHAHAHAHAHA well looks like MZMA or LLWO had their fun so who was it?" "MZMA." Red says bitterly. "Well didn't know he was into that stuff maybe he doesn't hate yoy at all he might just like you." "HE SENT IT TO MY FAMILY!" "Well then nevermind but why did LLWO have a copy?" "Can you just leave?" "Um no now come here." Red cautiously limps towards SAHA and he grabs her arm. "OW THAT HURTS LET ME GO." "Come with me you're going to have a look around this place instead of keeping you locked up." SAHA picks red up and puts her on his shoulders. "AH hey what are you!?" "Calm down I saw your ankles you're in no condition to walk." "Oh god how did I get so low one day I'm a princess the next I'm a slave." "Don't despair you're not going to die at least not by MZMA or LLWO I don't know about Nephe or Mii one day they may drink you dry from greed." *GULP* "Again don't despair." "Why are you being so nice Nephe always said you were mean to put it nicely?" "Ah Nephe she's too goofy we need to get onto her sometimes." "Alright here's Nephe room." Red is frozen "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH Why are picture of me everywhere!" "Please don't screaming I might be old but I can still hear." "Alright to the next room here LLWO's." "Well I expected that he's obsessed with bows." "And here's Mii's room." "Uuuhhhh so many cats." "Heres MZMA's room. "Hemasabawaba WHAT why does he have so much porn in his room?" "Moving on." Here's my room. "Ah can you put me down now I think I can walk." "Ok here you go." SAHA sets Red down as soon as he looks away she makes a run for. "Haha you can run but you can't hide." He says to himself. "I love a good chase." As Red is running she has her other world cloths appear and she take off the dog suit and puts them on." "Finally now to find a way out. *Smash* ow what the hell!" A clay doll appear in front of red and tries to grab her but she runs down a different hall way. "*Gasp* that was close." She continues to run down the hall and she turns around the corner. "*Crash* ah not again." She feels some grab her neck and lift her up. "Ah what the hell are you?" A girl walks out from behind it hello I'm SZZU and you must be the prisoner now I think you need to be taught a lesson for running." "What no no please not by him he could just rest his hand on me and I'd be crushed!" The giant man lets her go and she immediately runs the other way only to have a chain wrap around her ankle and break it. "AHHHHHH!" She falls down and feels a boot on her back. "Haha I'm not so easily ran from especially when there's a clay doll right behind me and I don't think you'll be running anytime soon with a shattered ankle." "Yes I can run." Red lifts herself up throwing SZZU on the ground and tries to walk. "AHHHHH." She falls down and her ankle starts to bleed even worse. "No…. I .. can't go … back." She black outs.

Alright ch 14 I think it's straitened out a little bit not sure please let me know if you'r confused and please review.


	15. The False Scare

At the house BGS and DS can't get BRs to open the door. "Rock get out of there we can't find red if you don't come out." "Gold Saw it probably won't work just show her the picture." "Fine." BGS slides the picture under the doors. After a minute they hear the door unlock and BRs walks out. "Where are they I'm going to kill them." "Woe there calm down Rock they haven't done anything to hurt her yet and we don't know where she's at." STR walks in and BGS seems annoyed. "So Strength how come you didn't go to school today?" "Hmm oh because I followed where they took red, there at the home of the apostles." BRS runs over and hugs STR. "Can you take us there!?" "Yes but it'll take a few days." They all head off and leave WRS in charge.

Back where Red is SZZU walks in her prison room. "What do you want now haven't you caused enough pain?" SZZU walks up and puts her hand on Red's neck. "Well I was thinking of putting you out of your misery but right now I'm thinking of hurting you even more." She tightens her grips and lifts red off the ground. "*Wheezing* Let… go….." "Hmm no." She throws red out of the room. *CRASH* "What the hell how'd you get out this time!?" MZMA walks in carrying Red. "SZZU so what were you doing here?" "Torturing her why?" "Uh well I was going to make her family even angrier." "Ok I'll leave then." SZZU walks out. "Uh MZMA why do you have a jar of mayonnaise?" "For this." He hits Red in the head and the jar shatters knocking her out. "Alright now the camera now where did put it, oh here it is." *Flash* "now to take this to LLWO." He walks out locking the doors behind and goes to LLWO's room. "Hey LLWO got another picture." He hand it to LLWO and he starts too droll. "Did you?" "No it just a jar a mayonnaise." "OK well I I'll send this because there on their way here you got a few more days of torturing before we have to deal with them."

Where BGS BRS DS and STR are at a courier walks up. "Hey got another letter for you here ya go." DS is confused. "Wait how did he find us, oh well guess we might as well see what it is." She opens the letter. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" BGS jumps. "Ah what, what is it." "LOOK!" BGS blacks out and STR and BRS get curious so they look. BRS blacks out as BGS is getting up. "WHAT THE HELL I'M RIP HIS OUT OF HIS ASS AND NOT PUT IT BACK!"

Where Red is she is waking up and Nephe is wiping her off. "Hey what are you, AHHHHHHHH where my cloths at!?" "Well for the first question MZMA broke a jar of mayonnaise on you head and for the second one there being washed." Red is scooting backwards while hiding herself. "Why do I have a feeling you were enjoying this." "Hehe I might be but here's a blanket." As Red covers herself Nephe bites her neck and LLWO walks in. "Hey what are you to up to? Well I can already see but why does Red have a blanket?" Nephe rips the blanket off. "AHHH give it back!" LLWO's nose starts bleeding. "Ehehehehe." Nephe put the blanket back on. "I hate you Nephe!" "Yes but I love you." "Ahhh Rock where are you." LLWO's nose stops bleeding. "Ok now what did I come in here for? Oh now I remember Gold Saw, Dragon Slayer, Strength, and Black Rock Shooter are on their way here they'll be here in a couple days… Then Nephe grabs Red in a bear hug and bumps her ankle. "OWWWWWWWWWW!" "Oh sorry Red." "Can you let go?" "NO!" "(Why is she obsessed with me why can't it still be Rock?)" "Hehe." Nephe hugs red even tighter and LLWO's nose starts to bleed even more. "Nephe stop I'm goanna bleed out." "Sorry I'm just happy I have her all to myself!" "Ok then I'll just leav you to alone then." "NO Don't go don't leave me with her!" LLWO walks out and hear Red scream. "EEEEEEEPPPP!" He starts laughing. "AHhahahah guess Nephe's having fun."

Well this will cause some interesting moments later Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

At the house WRs is keeping everyone in line while watching TV hen there's a knock. She goes and opens the door.

"SAHA what are you doing here?" "Oh just came to see if your guardians are here." "Well there not here right now I guess you can leave."

SAHA tries to grab WRS by the neck but she kicks him in the nuts.

"Go on try that again see what happens." "Don't have to I got some help."

Chariot goes up behind WRs and hits her with a vase.

"Good job Chariot now grab her, we need to give her family more of a reason to not attack." "OK."

A few hours later Red is sitting in the room when SAHA comes in carrying a groggy WRS.

"What how did you get her?"

Chariot walks in. "You how could you we trusted you." "Well I don't like any of you, you're all so annoying." SAHA throws WRs on the ground ad she wakes up but they leave first. "White you ok." "Red what happened my head hurts?"

Nephe and Mii walk in. "Oh Mii look there's two of them now. "Alright I'll get the white one you Nephe you get Red." "Huh oh god not again." Mii bite WRS neck and Nephe bites Red. WRS start getting wobbly and Red blacks out.

MZMA walks in and take a picture of them both and gets LLWO to send it to BGS.

Where BGS STR DS and BRs are at, they received another letter.

"Oh great what is it this time I really don't want to look." "Dragon juts open it." BRS say's anxiously. DS opens the letter and just freezes. "They've been to the house they have white."

Well what are we doing pick up the pace!" BRS shouts

A few hours later Red and WRS hear some explosions and the door opens with BRS and BGS running in. "Rock you grab Red I'll grab White." WRS yells "I can walk but Red can they shattered her ankle." "Fine then Rock you grab Red Whit will walk." BRS grabs the unconscious Red and they run out.

After a few days they get back to the house. "Rock put me down I want to see if I can walk now."

"Fine calm down Red." BRS puts Red down and she screams in pain.

"Ow there's still something wrong!" "Ugh I guess we need another trip to the hospital." DS complains.

At the hospital the doctor is walking in after the x-rays. "Well it seems she is going to need a splint for a few weeks before we can give a full diagnosis but there is a chance she'll need the splint for the rest of her life. Since her ankle was shattered it probably won't heal right." DS is angry. "Just wonder full another problem." BRS smiles. "Well at least I'll get to keep a closer eye on her."

I do understand this chapter is very short but I couldn't think of another way to end the kidnaping and I'm thinking of making another story with Red in it involving the Shakugan no Shana anime but she will be the one who can't decide to be the good guy/bad guy in this one please review and put what you think if I should do this next one.

I tried a new organization of the chapter but I don't like it please let me know if I should use it or fix what are you doing here?"hile watching tv hen theres a knock. she


	17. Chapter 17

At the house BRS and Red are talking. "Rock thanks for saving me and White." "Ah it's nothing I really like you, you know that." Red just laughs seeming to be in pain because of her ankle. "Rock could I try one of those pain killers?" "Sure but only one we don't know how you'll react." BRs hand the pain killer to red and she takes it. "So how long until this is supposed to work?" "It takes about half an hour." "Oh well I guess I'll have to find something to do until then." "I have an idea." BRS pins Red to the bed. Meanwhile downstairs BGS is talking to WRS. "So Whitey how was it there?" "Ugh it was awful I feel so bad for Red I don't think I could have survived as long as she did there." WRS says sadly. After a few minutes of silence BRS and Red walk down both holding back smiles. BGS asked. "So what's making both of you crack grins like that and why are you sweaty….. OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T." Red replies. "Um well were not going to lie or tell the truth so there." BGS says angrily. "If one of you were a boy I would have killed you by now. But I'm feeling generous today so I'll punish you later so get that stuff out of you system now because you won't get so lucky next time." BRS nudges Red and she helps her get back upstairs. BGS stand there dumbstruck. "WHAT did they just accept my generosity?" DS just laughs. "Well looks like someone was being a bit too nice well can't go back on your word now so let's all go for a walk and give them some privacy." WRS chimes in. "Wait if Chariots not here does that mean I get my own room now?!" BGS replies. "Yes you do it will be so much easier to torture Dead now." WRS just smiles and get her human world clothes on. When she walks up stair she sees DM lying in front of Reds and BRs room with her nose bleeding while blacked out. "Yuck you're disgusting." She just walks by her and goes to her room.

Later that day BGS walks into BRS and Reds room and Red is on top of BRS and there both asleep. "Guh those two is sickening but I'll have to deal with it. Oh well I could, try to torture them like Dead but that'd be a mistake. Oh well I guess I'll just have to deal with this from time to time." In the morning Red comes down stairs first. "Huh how come no one's up yet?" DS comes out. "Because you woke up two hours early." Red jumps. "EEEPP owowow my ankle!" DS just smirks. "Heh you get scared very easily, well did you have fun giving something to Rock yesterday." Red just looks down, then DS speaks up. "Well I'm sure you did, well Gold Saw can't get mad you two didn't even know about that before she gave you the speech. Well why don't you go back to bed you need the sleep." Red goes back upstairs and is immediately given a hug by BRS; she whispers something into Reds ear. "I love you."

Now short chapter but eh I don't feel like putting a cliffhanger if this is considered one, and as for the picture i'm putting in the chapter preveiw thanks two whoever made it I was looking at BRS picture trying to find something that I could recolored two look like RRS and this was the closest one that is in my skill range of recoloring but two those who don't know the picture I downloaded was in black and white so I couldn't recolor the whole thing. Please Review and rate that's if there not the same:P Oh and something funny don't let your nephew make a chapter and claim to be you. :P


	18. Chapter 18

Later in the day everyone is in the kitchen eating and DM is acting weird and Red asks. "Dead what's wrong with you?" DM just looks down. As they walk out BGS hands Red a crutch and says. "It'll make it easier to walk so here." "Um thanks." They all walk to school, when they get there people crowd around them and start talking to Red, one girl says. "Wow I can't believe you got kidnapped, are you okay!" Red says. "Ya, other than a shattered ankle." BRS nudges Red and they go to homeroom. Once they get in there the teacher walks in for announcements and calls Red up. "Good morning class. Well we have a kidnapping survivalist so Red why don't you come up." Red walks up with Rock help and the teacher continues to speak. "Well I hope you can all be nice, because if you don't you'll all get detention" The teacher walks out and Red goes back to her seat. She hears some boys talking. "Hey did you hear someone said that Red got raped by her captures." Red turns around and yells. "What the hell is wrong with you don't care what happens as long as you can make up things!" the boys sink in their seats. The teacher walks in

"All right, class please pull out your math books, oh and as for Red your needed in the office they have a letter for you." BRS speaks up. "I can help Red get to the office." He just waves his hand and they walk out. When they get to the office the lady hands them a letter. "Well here you go kind of weird for a minor to get a letter from the government but eh." Red opens the letter and reads it. "Dear Red we understand that you happen to be an albino human. So since you were rescued from your captures we would like to get blood samples from you we would pay for the blood if you agree." BRS just says. "Well Gold Saws going to be happy you might have a job now." Meanwhile WRS is thinking to herself. "(Hmm I'm still confused as of how my human died, but I'm still alive, oh well I guess I'll find out some other time. But I do miss her Yuri Taky, funny name but it can't be helped her dad was Russian."

In the hallway BRS and Red are walking back to class when a group of girls walks up and talks to them. "Hello Red, I don't know what you're trying to do but that crutch and brace isn't fooling anyone you're not hurt and you know it." The girls in the middle said snottily. BRS gets angry and says. "Oh and I guess you're the princess of knowledge huh, well you don't know shit." The girl in the middle kicks Reds ankle and she screams in pain and fall. Then a teacher runs out and demanded to know what happened and BRS shouts. "The girl in the middle kicked Reds ankle, it was just shattered a few day ago!" The teacher grabs the girl's collar and walks her to the office.

Later that day at lunch Red and BRS are on the roof. "So Red how's your ankle?" "It's fine but a little sore from that kick… Rock do you think it'll heal all the way?" "I couldn't say I'm a bad medic remember." They both laugh, then BRS grabs Red's hand and kisses her. Then the girl that kicked Red walks onto the roof. "gah guh um ahhhhhhhhhhhh. What the hell you're lesbians!" Red and BRs look over at her she continues to yell. "What I thought, but, how,." BRs walks up and smacks her. *SMACK* "Ow bu thanks and What the FUCK. I came up here to get you back and I see this!" BRS just shoves her back behind the door and locks it leave it just her and Red. "Well Red now that she's gone let's continue." They continue and the girl listens. She notices her nose starts to bleed. "What the hell I'm straight what's going on?"

Later that day Red and BRS get home. "So Red what do you want to do?" "Hmm oh let's go to this address to make sure it's not fake." "Ok." They head off. After a good walk they arrive at the building. "Wow Rock this place is huge let's go in." they walk in and are greeted by a lady at a desk. "Hello how can I help you today?" Red shows her the letter and she leads them to a room. And a guy in a lab coat is in there, he speaks. "Ah Red I'm sure you know me. And sorry for the thing with running up on you I see how'd that scare such a young girl." Red says. "Oh ya you that guy that caused me to yell pervert and then I got attacked." The man apologizes and starts to talk about her. "Now as for the letter we are willing to give you 500,000 yen for every pint of blood you give us." BRS and Red both fall over. They are woken up when something wet touches their faces, they both go. "AH!" the doctors begin to speak. "Don't worry I just had my associate put a wet towel on your heads. Now I can give you the first 500,000 yen now if you give us some blood." Red says. "OK!" once she gives blood they walk home.

When they get to the house Red speaks up. "Hey gold saw guess what!" Red says very happily. Then gold saw say. "Oh now what could make you so happy?" "I got a job look what I get a day." Red holds out the money and BGS black outs causing DS to laugh hysterically "AHAHAHAHA wow that more than what Gold Saw makes and she's a bounty hunter!" DS kicks BGS to wake her up then she says. "Wow I just had a dream where one of my kids was rich." Red says. "Um no that happened." Then BGS demands to know what the job was. "Ah um the Japanese government give me 500,000 for every pint of blood I donate." DS snickers. "Well that's a mighty fine job you give a some blood and get rich fast." BGS just stares and drools."

Well her you please review and if it need to be lengthy then go ahead i'm open to be corrected for my mistakes. Put a new image preview just did a bit of photoshoping and editing so tell me what you think of it.


	19. Chapter 19

A few months have passed and summer vacation is coming up, BGS took Red to the hospital to check on her ankle while she mad BRS go to school. The doctor come out and says. "Well they don't look good but we can't judge it till she tries to move her foot." He takes the brace off Reds leg. "All right try to move your ankle." Red tries. "Is it moving?" the doctor says. "Yep that's what we thought, the bone shattering caused paralysis in you ankle, so you'll need a brace to keep you from tripping off of your own foot." "Awwwww no another brace this one really annoying already!" the doctor snickers. "Don't worry this one's much smaller it just goes around your ankle and foot not halfway up your leg." "But I still don't want a brace." Red says in a pouty tone. The doctor come out with the brace and puts it on. "Alright there you go I told you it was small so you can only see it if it's shown to someone." Red sighs.

At the house BRS comes in with a letter. "Hey Red there' a letter for you I haven't opened it yet." BRS hand the note to Red. "Hmm well looks like we've been invited to the park." BGS shouts. "FROM WHO!" Red says. "Doesn't say I guess we'll find out" They walk out before BGS forbids them. At the park someone BRS and Red are sitting at a bench, then Red says. "Hey Rock what happened at school today?" "Hmm oh nothing really just took some test. I can't believe summer vacation is in 2 days it'll be nice." Red replies. "Ya it'll be just like the old times just a hell of a lot safer." Then someone jumps from a tree and scares them. "Hi!" "AHHHH!" after a few moments they notice it's Nephe. Red yells. "What the hell Nephe leave me us alone!" Nephe replies. "Why you caused the apostles to split we cant't agree on anything now so we all went our own ways. Now as or the letter I have a question before you say anything just follow me." Nephe opens a portal and walks in, Red and BRS reluctantly walk in. Red says. "Alright Nephe what do you want?" Nephe says. "I want you to fight one of my robots." BRS says. "Alright fine witch one?" Nephe says with a smirk. "I'll give you two choices Rock which one do you want to fight. There both knew there a John Doe and a Black Shirt so which one?" BRS says to Red. "So which one do you want to fight I haven't herd of either of these?" Red replies. "Doesn't matter." BRS says. "Fine I'll fight the John Doe Red will fight the Black Shirt."

Nephe says with a smirk. "Great choice! Now if you fail I'm going to do so many things to you!" Then a clear wall appear between Red and BRS and there enemy's come out. Red says. "They look the exact same what's the difference?" Nephe smiles. "The Black Shirts have s special capturing tool, one hit and its game over!" Red gulps. Then Nephe says. "Alright Rock you get fight first so John Doe don't hold back!" The John swings it scythe at BRS but she dodges counter attacking with her Rock cannon. She hits the John Doe but only wounds it, it swings again and the same result happens but it blows up this time. Then BRS says. "Alright Red you can beat that hunk of junk!" then Nephe says. "Grr, alright Black Shirt don't hold back." Then Red summons her Rock cannon she calls Hyperion. She fires and the Black Shirt dodges and try to attack but Red dodges that, she comes back towards the ground and her brace falls off. "No I need that to walk!" Then Nephe shouts. "Destroy the brace!" the Black Shirt blasts it and it leaves a pile of dust. Red shouts. "Hey that's cheating I need that to walk!" Nephe laughs. "All's fair in love and war." The Black Shirt goes behind red and swings its scythe but Red hit the floor and gets the back of her shirt torn. "Dam you this shirts brand new!" Nephe laughs and BRS is biting her nails. No one notice but a Jane does is coming up Behind BRS. Red continues to dodge the Black Shirts attacks when she hears BRS scream. Red yells "ROCK!" she looks over and see's BRS being put inside of the Jane does container. "Nephe you lied what the hell!" Nephe laughs. "I never said I wouldn't keep sending in my robots." Red keeps dodging the Black Shirts attacks when its arm cross and chains fly out and grab her. "ROCK HELP!" They drag her in and the container closes.

Hey got Black Rock Shooter the game English version so i'll be getting the machines names right instead of the guide pages really who thought the Pink Container was a Pink Clay Doll. Anyways Please review and if you want tell me what you think is going to happen I might tell you if your right.


	20. Chapter 20

Red wakes up in a dark room. "Huh where am I? Why am I so cold?" lights turn on. "Ah turn those off my eyes hurt!" She hears laughing. "Ahaha oh Red now why would I do that I said if I caught you I was going to do so many things to you and Rock." Nephe points at the ground and BRS is laying there. "Ah Rock are you okay!" Red runs over and wakes up the groggy BRS. "AH shut up I was having a good dream. Huh why am I so cold?" Red looks down. "AHHHH WHERE ARE OUR CLOTHES!?" Nephe laughs. "Yep not my fault, the Jane Doe and Black Shirt tore them up! And now I want my reward for beating you." Red sighs. "Fine what is it but where not doing anything until we get some clothes?" BRS says. "I don't know I kind of like this view." Reds face turns bright red. "Rock not now Nephe is right there." Nephe speaks up. "Oh I don't mind it's much nicer since Mii let me go of that dreaded vampirism." Red gets annoyed. "Alright since I can see where not going to get clothes, so tell us what you want!" Nephe laughs. "Well what I want is for you to help me make a song."

Red says. "And why is that." Nephe smiles. "Because Rock know how to play the guitar I can play the keyboard and you can sing." Red makes an embarrassed face. "Ho how do you know that!?" Nephe laughs. "Well I came over one day and you were singing in the shower. Oh and I'm on better terms with Gold and Dragon so they let me come over sometimes. Cant you summon you other world clothes?" Red says. "Oh I forgot thanks and I think I'll bring insane Red in this so she can play drums…" Insane RRS appears and cracks her back. "Ahh thanks I was starting to cramp up so what's going on and why the hell are you and Rock naked." None answers. Red summons her other world clothes and puts them. "Hey wait since when do I have a brace in my other world clothes." BRS says. "They adapt to your needs." Red says. "Oh!" Red puts the brace on and says "Alright Nephe what songs?" Nephe says cheerfully. "Bop Beep and No scared. Alright follow me!" BRS finishes putting on her clothes and they walk into a big room with a few instruments. Nehe says. "Now I wasn't being intirely true when I said we all don't get along me and Mazuma get along and same as Lilio but not SAHA, Shizu and Karli, or Mii. Oh and Mazuma will be filming, I hope you two can get along." Red says. "Sure as long as I get to kick him in the nuts then we'll be even." Nephe yells. "Alright Mazuma come out let her get payback!" Mazuma comes out. "Fine but that's it I think we'll be even, and I do know went a little over board so I'm sorry." He walks up and Red kicks him, he falls down gasping for air. "*Gasp* Jesus you kick hard."

After a few minute they get set up. Nephe says. "Alright Red, the words and the dance moves will be on the big screen in front of you and we'll be playing this sheet music." They start playing and the Red starts to sing. "Bop peep bop peep bop peep oh." After a minute or two Red starts to dance involuntarily to the music. Then the song ends and Red sits down to breath. "Jeez Nephe way to choose the tiring songs." Nephe doesn't respond she just hums to herself. The Red feels a hand on her shoulder and she suddenly on her feet getting kissed. "Eep Rock what are you there's a camera!" Then she's flung around and rock is holding her with her arms dangling down. Lilio walks in. "Oh come on you to I wanted to go a day without my nose bleeding!" He walks out wiping his nose. Red says. "Wow." Then Nephe pipes in. "Alright next song." They all get into their places and play.

After a few minutes the song ends and Red sits down again. "Finally done that's tiring." After BRS and Red get home BGS immediately takes them to the TV. "So I'm guessing you two were busy since your on the new!" BRS both say. "What?" BGS turns on the TV and a lady talks. "In later news a YouTube video got 10 million hits the first hour posted by a BunnyLover395385. Apparently her and some of her friend remade some song we are going to be playing so here you go but first lady's hide your man's eyes because this may make some problems." The video starts and BGS starts laughing. "My god Red how did they convince you to do a dance like that!?" after a minute of enduring BGs insults the song ends and they see what BRS did. DM screams and her nose starts gushing blood WRS passes out DS keeps knitting and BGS looks over with her eye twitching. "Rock why of all things did you have to do that in an internet video? At least your coats were zipped up then it would have been a problem." Then BGS walks over and sits on WRS to wake her. "AH GET OFF YOUR HEAVY!" Then BGS walks over and slaps DM. "OWWWWWW!" then BGS speaks. "Alright so since you two made a video let see what happens when you go to school tomorrow because I'm sure your classmates saw that kiss of yours." BGS says with a menacing smile.

Well after i finished this chapter i got to the spot in the game where Nephes name is actually spelled Nafe so it's start being spelled next chapter and please Review and give your opinion.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Red, BRS, WRS, and DM are on their way to school when a news van pulls up. A girls comes out and talks. "Hey you two, you're from that YouTube video can we an interview?" The girls just walk by and ignore her, th women says to herself. "Wow someone's got a good parent they really take the don't talk to strangers seriously." She sighs then leaves. The girls arrive at school and BRS and Red are instantly crowded. Some girls yell. "You two are disgusting!" some boys yell. "You two are hot!" and people crowd even more when the principle walks out and calls for Red and BRS. "Red Rock you two are needed in the office." They go to the office. When they sit down the principle speaks. "So what was that video for?" BRS answers. "We lost a bet and we had to make the video." The principle says. "And what was this bet?" Red replies. "It was the gallon of milk challenge. We lost." The principle laughs. "Alright you two you can go to class and you two are really good, keep at it. Oh and red do you want to join the school rock band with Rock they need a singer because they go into the summer it's a club." Red replies. "Ah sure is it ok with you rock?" BRS just smiles.

In science they are mixing chemicals. Red says. "Uh rock can you pass the blue stuff but be really careful. BRS passes the liquid then says. "I hope were reading this right." Red laughs. "Unless we got the wrong instructions I think were fine." Red pours it in and it start to react, Red freaks out and the teacher yells. "Alright everyone look, BRS and Red they've done it!" Everyone looks over and some goo spews out. Red yells "EEP!" she hits the floor grabbing BRS before the goo hits everyone in a three table range. The people who got hit walk up to Red and BRS as they get up. Red goes. "Phew that was close…. Ohhhh sorry guys." The teacher jumps in before something happens. "Alright now last day of school, we don't need anyone getting hurt!" the kids walk away and go towards the sink. The teacher says. "Good job you two, first ones to get it right all day."

AT the house BGs is relaxing when the phone rings, she picks it. "Hello who is this?" A women replies. "Hi are you the guardian of the two girls in that YouTube video last night?" BGS replies. "yes now why are you calling?" She replies. "We're wondering if we can come over and get an interview. We tried earlier today but you've taught those girls to ignore strangers really well." BGS Replies. "No reason to use flattery I didn't have to teach them, they just knew and I don't see anything wrong as long as you don't plan anything because I'll be keeping an eye on you." The woman says cheerfully. "Great we'll be over at 7:00!"

At the Rock club BRs is getting ready to introduce red. She walks in having Red wait behind and she hear a few boys and girls talking. "Hey Rock nice video." BRS says. "Hey I found us a singer." It goes quiets then some yells. "Really who is it!?" BRS walks out and signals for red to come in. When she walks in someone says. "Hey who's that?" BRS says. "Do you guys remember the girl who sang the songs?" A girls says. "Ya she was awesome when she sang No Scared." BRS smiles. "Well who does this look like?" A boy says. "Wait that's the girl you kissed! My god you have good taste." There's a snapping noise and red falls over. Red yells. "Great that two braces that's broke now!" everyone looks at what she's talking about and one of the girls say. "Wait what wrong with you ankle?" Red replies. "My ankle is paralyzed, I can't move it so they gave me brace to keep me from tripping over it but this one just broke." A boys yells. "Wait give me the brace, I think I can fix it." The boy walks up and she hand it to him while BRS helps her up. He walks behind a door and they see some flashing. One of the girls say. "Yep that's spike our handyman, or should I say handyboy he fixes all the equipment." Spike walks out. "Alright here you go I welded some metal onto it so it shouldn't brake so easily. He hands it to red and she says. "Thanks eh Spike right?" He smiles I'm guess Miki over there was talking about me. Red says. "Hey wait now I know you look a lot like someone I know named Lilio you have the same hairdo." One boy with red hair speaks up. "Hey let's get started why don't we do No Scared again I'm a little board." Spike says. "Hey wait now we got two people with black hair two with Red and Two with blond that's convenient." BRS says. "Now I'll introduce you, that's spike." He waves. BRS continues. "That's Miki." Miki smiles. "That's Yuri she Russian so don't laugh." She just tunes her guitar. "That's John the blondy." He says. "Hey Yuri's blond two." BRS laughs. "Ya but you can take a joke Yuri takes it all too seriously." Then Yuri says. "I can take a joke; I just like to make people think I'm angry." She walks up and hugs Red. "Welcome to the group hope you stay because we really need a singer." A bell rings. BRS says. "Oh well I guess we need to go see ya guys." They walk out.

On the way home Red says. "Wow can't believe two hours went by so fast." BRS replies "Well that's what it's like when you have fun more often." Red says. "Rock are going after my weakness again?0" BRS says with a red face. "Maybe." They finish the walk home. When they get there a lady is talking to BGS. Red askes. "Hey gold Saw who's that?" BG replies. "Oh this is ah what's your name again." She replies. "It's not important I just want an interview with those two." BGS says. "Fine but I'm watching you."

After the interview Red walks into the bathroom before BRS went upstairs. While red is changing BRs opens the door and scares her. "AHH Rock what the hell!" BRS's nose starts to bleed. "Ahh sorr-sorry red" BRS walks closer and Red says. "Rock I'm not going to torture I'll be out in a minute." Down stairs where BGS is she watching TV and thinking to herself. "Hmm those two sure are strange, but I guess it can't helped. Well I should get to bed." BGs walks up stair but listens to what BRs and Red are doing. She crack the door and sees them making out on the bed before she shuts it quickly. "Really can't those two go one week without that, hmm maybe I should." She barges into the door scareing the crap out of BRS and Red. Red yells. "AHHHH! Gold Saw what the Hell!" BGS start laughing so hard she grabs her stomach and falls. "AHAHAHa I've never herd Rock scream like that!" BGs leaves and goes to her room.

After about ten minutes there a knock at the door and BGS was just lying in her bed when she goes to the door and opens it. "Ya what do you want?" Two men say. "Hello we got a call for a disturbance of a blood curtailing scream coming from this house could you tell us what happened?" BGS replies. "Oh hang on." BGS yells for Red and BRS. After a minute they come down. BGS says to the officers. "Ya it was these two they were misbehaving so since you can't whip your kids I decided to scare them." The officer look at them and says. "Is she telling to truth?" Red says. "Ya she is but that's not the whole truth she's a young parent so she tends to be eh, immature at times but we always get her back at one point." The officer say. "Ok then thank you for your time." After BGS closes the door she hears them laughing and one said. "Ahaha well you gotta love it when it's the young parents why do they adopt the older kids? How do they not see whats going to happen."

Well here's a long chapter for me at least i wanted to get this one out of the way and as for the last chapter go onto YouTube and type in Red Rock Shooter Bop Peep and a video with well Red Rock Shooter dancing to bop Peep. If you find the video that's my YouTube account. I recolored a BRS model that's where i got the idea for Red Rock shooter after that dream so look it up if you want Please Review.


	22. Chapter 22

The first day of summer vacation and BRS wakes up. "*Yawn* Huh Gold Saw didn't wake us up. Oh well hey Red wake." BRS whispers and lightly nudges. Red just moans. "Awww" BRS looks worried. "Red you ok?" BRS puts her hand on Red forehead and gets worried. "Ahh she has a fever this is bad I should go get Dragon." BRS runs downstairs and yells for Dragon. "Hey Dragon I need your help!" Dragon walks out. "Hmm Rock what's wrong?" BRS says franticly. "Follow me!" She runs up stairs and goes into her room. After a minute Dragon walks in. "Alright Rock what's wrong." BRS points at Red who broke out into a sweat. She moans. "Awww." Dragon walks up and feels her forehead. "Oh she's got a fever wonder why." She pulls something to check her temperature. A minute later. "OH my 120 I think she's got the flu we should take her downstairs. " Dragon picks her up and takes her downstairs. When she gets down there she puts Red on the couch and touches the side of her face. "Hmm well her first flu this should be interesting." Then BRS sneezes. "ACHOO!" Dragon looks over. "Well you should sit down to I think she just got sick first. BRS sits down and falls asleep immediately. Red wakes up. "Awwww, my head hurts *Cough Cough* awwww I feel awful." Dragon says as BGS walks downstairs. "It's just a cold you'll be fine." BGS says. "Wait those two are sick!" She says to herself. "Finally time for some payback."

Later Everyone is downstairs and WRS says. "So they got sick, but why didn't we?" Dragon says. "They must have been around someone who was sick or they just got it randomly. These things aren't picky, but they'll get over it despite how painful it is we have a boosted immune system." WRS just keeps eating. Then Red runs toward a trash can. "*VOMIT*" BRS turns green and runs towards the trash can to "*VOMIT*" Red says. "I think I'm going to die." She sits down along with BRS. BRS says. "AWWWWW now I have a headache." WRS says. "Hey Red you ok you look paler than usual?" Red says. "NO I'M NOT! Ahh another cramp." Red runs to the bathroom downstairs. After a minute they hear a scream. "AHHHHHHH!" The door opens and Red walks out and says. "I feel better but uhh Gold Saw can you look?" Red points at the toilet and BGS walks in. After about 30 seconds BGS comes out smiling. She grabs Red and swings her around. "Oh my god you started you first period! But how come you threw up? Ah never mind your growing up!"

The day went on and Red and BRS continued to feel awful except Red went to the bathroom multiple times and her mood got worse. WRS speaks up. "So how you feel Red?" Red replies. "Oh just fine I've thrown up peed blood and still have cramps what about you!" WRS replies. "Jeez it was just a question." Red gets up and stomps off angrily. "I'm going to bed!" BRS chases after her. "Hey Red I'll go with you I'm really tired." Red replies. "Fine it doesn't matter to me!" BRs stand there and DS walks up. "It's ok Rock it's her first time so it'll be the worst and it's usually once a month, but she going through puberty so it can vary. But hey she might be fine tomorrow." BRS smiles then walks off.

The next morning Red is waking up. "aww I don't want to get up…. Wait Gold Saw didn't wake me up. Oh hey I don't feel awful and the cramps are gone." Red feels and hand on her chest. "AH rock what are?!" BRS says. "Sorry I wanted to know what they feel like, your breast got bigger you have an A-cup now, and I'm just getting points." "Oh ok then you can find out." Downstairs WRS is thinking to herself. "Hmm didn't I see someone's name in the year book that said Yuri Taky? Maybe I should look into that?" WRS walks to her room. DS goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of milk. "Hmm what to do, what to do. Oh I know why don't we go to the pool I'm really bored and maybe red can get a tan she's the only one that is pale…. Yep it's decided I'll get everyone down here." DS opens a portal and everyone is in there WRS was reading a year book, DM was playing her DS, STR was texting, BGS was listening to music, and BRS and Red were fighting each other in a PSP game, which BRS was winning. DS shouts. "Hey everybody put your technology down!" She gets ignored. Then she makes all of the items turn off. She then says. "Now that I have your attention were going to the city pool. So go get your things ready or I won't let those things turn back on." They all head to their rooms to get ready. Red comes down first wearing her other world shorts and bikini top. DS says. "That's it." Red responds. "The bottom is under the shorts, I want to deal with perverts the least amount I can." DS snickers and says under her breath. "Either way they'll go after you." Then BRS comes down in a black bikini with a star on her but. Red looks behind BRS and her nose bleeds a little. Then BGS, STR, and DM come down. DS goes outside and they hear a car engine. BGS says. "Wait did she get a car?!" A horn beeps and they all run out. BGS and DM fighting for shotgun and STR Red and BRS sit in the back Before DM is thrown back there. "OW Gold Saw that was a little too hard." BGS just laughs when DS start driving. BGS was asking questions about how DS got the car when Red eyes felt heavy. She closed them and laid her head in BRS's lap. BRS looked down smiles then started brushing the side of Red's head.

Hey well prior to this chapter i had a fricking weird dream but long story short for some reason BRS was my little sister don't ask because i don't know and please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

AS they all got to the pool DS stopped Red and BRs and handed BRs some clothes and said. "Here take this go watch a movie I'm going to try to get those four to get along." DS handed them enough money for two movies. They walked to the changing area and BRs put on the black tank top and blue shorts. BRS said. "So what movie do you want to watch?" Red replies. "Hmm how about something scary." BRs smiles and they walk to the movies. When they get there the person give Red a wird look but just says. "So what movie do you want to watch? Oh and you the girl with red hair is that really appropriate clothing?" Red notices and say pulling out her trench coat. "Oh sorry I didn't notice. Red puts on her coat and they pay for the tickets. They use some of the money Red makes to buy snacks, when they get into the room and sit down someone in the back yells. "Hey you two take your shirts off!" BRS walks back and quite litteraly kicks his ass. Then she come sback down and some people run in. "Hey someone got hurt, I guess it's one of those perverts in the theater." The other guy replies. "Really this is the third one this week." They carry him out and the movie starts.

Later into the movie the villain jumps out and kills one of the bystander which scares Red causing her to shriek and burry her face in BRS's shoulder. BRs smiles and says. "Red don't worry I'll protect you." Red replies. "Cheesy pickup line but that was very scary." They both laugh. The movie end and BRs find her Black Trike around the corner and Red asked. "Wait how come that's here it was in the garage?" BRS smiles and jumps on not answering the question. Red jumps on and they head off.

When BRS and Red get to the house they see that no one is home. "Hey Rock guess we have the house to ourselves for the moment." BRS replies. "Oh well that's good I guess. Hey want to you know." Red smiles before saying. "Wait I have to go change." Red walks up stairs and goes into the room. When she walks in she's hit over the head with a bat and a pillow is put over her face. "*Muffled screams*" when she is about to black out the pillow and a hand is put over her neck constricting air flow enough to keep her conscious but keeping her from screaming. The person says. "Ohh now you're hot. So is anyone else home to catch me, ah but I doubt you'd tell me. Anyways time to do this." He pulls down her shorts and she tries to fight back. Then BRS voices come from downstairs. "Hey Red you ok?" No answer. Then the guy begins to panic. "Dammit someone's here I'll just have to smother you and grab her next or, hey man you get the door and grab her when she comes in." BRS walks in and is hit over the head with a bat leaving her barely conscious. "ohhhhhh." The guy picks her up and leaves her on her knees. Hey says. "So which ones first?" the other guys say. "The red head first." He finishes unzipping her coat and removes it along with her shorts. As he tries to take her panties off she makes a gurgling noise. The guy holding BRS says. "Hey man your holding neck to tight you're going to kill her! I don't think you want to do that to a dead girl." The guy holding Red says. "Fine!" He loosens his grip and Red screams. "HELP!"

The guy takes his hand off of her neck and punches her. "Shut up you brat!" Red grabs the side of her face and tries to crawl away when he grabs her ankle. "Oh no you don't." he grabs her and takes a knife cutting her shirt turning it into scraps. Then he spreads her legs when there is a. *CRACK* Red screams. "AHHHHHH!" and someone barges into the door. The guys hit BRS and Red before BGS takes her sword and stabs the one holding BRS and DS makes a sword materialize and cut the other guy's head off. BGS runs up to BRS while DS runs up to Red leaving WRS STR and DM just looking blankly in the room. BGS says. "Hey Rock wake up come on!" She lightly smacks BRS's cheek trying to wake her." It doesn't work. DM tries to get Red to get up. "Come on Red your still awake!" Red just wheezes from her air way being crushed. BGS screams. "Call 911 now!" WRS pulls her phone out and calls. She explains what happens while the ambulance comes. After about 3 minutes two ambulance's pull up and they run in and take's Red and BRS to the hospital.

At the hospital the doctor is giving them the news. "Well Red has a fractured skull, a crushed windpipe, a broken leg, and her ankle being paralyzed seems to have gotten worse from this incident is spread to half way up her shin so she lost a lot of her leg strength. And as for Rock she has a fractured skull and by how she acts probably an injured ego." BGS says. "Hey answer the question will they be okay?!" The doctor replies. "Rock will but were not too sure about Red those guys you killed really wanted to rape her they were planning on killing her if it came to that. Oh and I know this because of the police so her comes one of the officers." A police officer comes up and take off his hat. "Hi well those two guy you killed they were wanted in over fifty rape cases. I don't know if it means anything but you saved your daughters while taking two menaces off the streets so for that the police department would like to thank you, they'll cover all the medical cost those two caused to your girls."

Just bored today and felt like putting out two today and please review.


	24. Chapter 24

At the hospital BGS is siting with her head in her hands mumbling. "Why why why why I couldn't help them why?" Then there's a loud whistle coming from Reds room. Some doctors run in and BGS goes in after them. What she sees is one of the doctors holding two shock paddles yelling clear. BGs yells at one of the by standing nurses. "What's going on?!" The nurse replies. "Her heart stopped there trying to get it beating again!" after a few minutes the doctors walks out and pats BGS's shoulder. "I'm sorry there's nothing we can do." BGS eyes start to water. "DAMMIT WHY WASN"T I THERE!" she punches the wall and it leaves a hole.

Where Red is at she sees a white plain. "What where am i?" A voice comes from behind. "Oh my daughter you almost lost your life again and at the moment everyone thinks you're dead." She shakes her head. "You need to stop this; it's not your time yet live a little don't keep dyeing." Red replies. "Wait what I'm dead again?!" Red mom replies. "Yes you are but to come back this time will take a price. You have to give up or beat your hellfire state or insane state so which is it?" Red replies. "Wait if I fight my hellfire state can my insane state help me." Reds mom replies. "Yes but if you lose you'll lose your hellfire state and insane state you'll be as vulnerable as a human just with other world strength." Red twirls her fingers before IR comes out. "Red don't listen your mom just want her life back your states will wear you down then she'll kill you!" Reds mom smiles. "Haha well looks like she's smarter then she looks yes I want life back so what I'll do whatever I can to have it even if it means killing my own blood."

Reds mom continues to ramble. "I want life and if your my daughter you'll give it to me." She runs up and lifts Red off the ground by neck. "Mom please remember who you are." Reds insane states appears and tackles Reds mom. "Red don't try to reason with her she's always been like this!" Red mom pushes her off and throws her at Red. "You can't beat me Red can't summon her hellfire at will so byebye." Red's mom lunges and stabs her. Red insane version screams. "Red no don't die!" Red falls to the ground in a pool of her blood. "Mom why?"

Reds wakes up to hear some laughing. "Oh my daughter I'm not going to kill you yet I just needed to get rid of that Dreaded insane version." Red yells. "Where is she!?" Reds mom laughs. "Right here." She appears with Reds insane self with a chain around her neck and badly beaten. Red yells. "Let her go!" Reds mom laughs and throws IR at Red. She hits red leave her gasping for air, while she sits on her knees trying to get a breath reds mom walks up and stomps on her back. "AH!" Reds mom says. "Well my daughter guess you're not strong enough. But that can be expected from a human in the otherworld." Red says. "What?" Reds mom says. "Oh yes were both human but your half you see your father was from the other world so you are strong but vulnerable and I'm going to use that. Once I get life back I wonder if I should keep up the charade of your life and live with Rock she is rather cute." Red trys to get up her mom's heel digs into her back even more. "Ah mom why are you doing this? What happen to wanting your kid to live a happy life?" Reds mom smiles. "I was hoping you'd say because you really don't know who you are. My name was Yuri Taky but when I came to the other I broke every link I had to my family even the blood inside of me, so I became queen of the Hellfire."

Taky says. "Now this leaves me with what to do now I have about two hours before they sign your death certificate." Taky pushes her sword where Reds heart is and twist it toying with her. Red screams. "Mom stop please!" Red pushes as hard as she can to get Taky off but to no avail. Takys laughs. "You can't beat me you were unprepared and undertrained you were slacking so you will die." Taky pushes to sword in and Reds eye lights up before she pushes her off. "You're not going to kill me I have more of a reason then you!" Red runs over to her battered but breathing insane self and embraces her. IR gets absorbed and both Reds eyes light up before her appearance changes. Taky smiles. "That's my girl using her powers." Red clothing get deep red while her eyes become more intense with hate and barbed wire is crawling up her skin but not cutting, once the barbed wire stops she has on IR's armor.

Please REVIEW.


	25. Chapter 25

Please note that this chapter points out Reds sanity and should be read all the way through to understand. and READ authors notes before you read this at bottom.

At the hospital BGS is cupping Reds hands in hers apologizing. "Red I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." DS comes up and pats BGS shoulder. "Gold Saw it's not your fault you couldn't have known." BGS eyes well up with tears. Then her hand twitches and the monitor starts making steady beeps. BGS freaks out. "Ah what happened?!" Then the doctor runs in. "Nurse come here quickly give me a phone!" A nurse runs in and hand shim a phone. He dials a number and begins to speak. "Sir she's alive her heart started back up!"

Where Red is she's fighting her mother. "You won't get what you don't deserve! You're not a true mother if you want to kill your kid for your own betterment!" Red attacks Yuri's legs but she jumps and kicks her in the face. Red stumbles back and Yuri speaks. "Frankly I do deserve it I birthed you so you should repay me." Red attacks with her Hyperion but Yuri dodges. She returns fires with her pistol and hits red in the arm. "AH!" Yuri says as she walks over to Red holding her arm. "You can't win your weak, useless, pointless." She puts her hand around Reds neck and Red says. "It's not the power it's user." She pulls up her Hyperion and fires punching a hole into Yuri's chest cavity. Yuri gasps for air while Red says. "You're the weak one I have a reason to live you don't." She kicks Yuri before she dissipates. Then Red says to herself. "At last I can finally rest." She blacks out.

In a room Red wakes up. "Huh am I alive? Why do I feel so warm?" She looks to her left and sees her phone. "Oh ya what time is it?" she picks it up and see one new message. She listens and it says. "Hey Red this Rock I got a new toy I think you'll like for that tiny twat of yours! Any way please don't get hurt I really don't need my trooper getting hurt, it get so boring being a General and you being a Private but oh well. Oh and your uniforms in the closet in case you forgot and be ready by ten-hundred hours." Red face turns Red enough to be mistaken for blood. "Ah what did Rock just say?! And what is she talking about?" Red looks at the time and its 8:00. "Hmm I guess I'll check the closet." Red walks up to it and opens the closet. She sees gray camouflage body armor with the same pattern and color boots and pant. With a Gray face cover and a gray helmet. She puts it on reluctantly, when she's done she looks at a mirror, the only parts part of her body she can see is the top half of her nose her eyes and half her forehead. She goes over to the window and it's snowing. "What but it's the middle of the summer!?" she looks at her phone and it says. "December 1st." She looks even more puzzled and checks where she's supposed to go. "What but I'm 13 why and how am I in the army!?" she goes back to the closet to the closet and finds an M4, she picks it up and heads out while being very confused.

Once she gets to the building she's supposed to go to its ten o'clock and heads in. she is immediately herded to a room with lots of other people in the same uniform standing there. She is pushed into a spot and told to wait. Then BRS walks in and starts to speak. "Alright all of you, the enemy is trying to get us at out front doorstep. So I want all of you to kick there asses and show why were not to be trifled with!" Many of the people shout and Red notices that there are only twelve girls there out of 100. Then a noise starts up and the giant door in front opens up. What she sees is a bunch of people in blue informs charging before all of the people in the room charge out. While she stands there in confusion someone pats her back, she turns around and it's BRS, she says. "Well soldier I see you're not too sure what's going on. Well, let me give you a briefing its 2021, England leaders have gone nuts and did some inhuman biological test on their men. They became superhuman and started attacking so were at war with them, but be careful those super humans wear black cloaks and sunglasses you see them just run don't bother to shoot. Oh and Red please don't get hurt they'll want to test on you since your one of the few Red heads left. For some reason they think you're like a god or something. Well get going!" She pushes Red out before the door closes and she just stand before she hears screaming. She turns around and sees a man with a bayonet try to stab her. She duck and punches him in the nuts before shooting him 3 times. "Ah what the hell!?" then bullets start to fly by and one hits her leg. She screams grabbing her leg. As a bullet nearly hits hers head she jumps to the side and runs behind cover. When she looks at her leg she sees it was just a flesh wound and someone hands a container. "Her take this it'll patch that up right quick." She uses that reluctantly and her skin heals in seconds. Then the man says. "So new girl huh? Guess you're going to have fun, ginger." Red gives him and evil stare and he shuts up. One of the girls says. "Well 9 girls left guess we got to be careful ok. Now let's get them." They run out leaving Red peeking out before she sees them get attacked by someone in a black cloak. They fight him just getting a shot at the side of his face. It heals immediately. After a minute he kills them grabbing the guy with red hair and disappearing. Red freaks out silently. "What the hell how did I get into this I was just fighting my mom thinking I'm going to die?

At home DS says to BGS. "Hey Gold Saw sweetie we can see what there dreaming about I have magic for that." BGS just stays silent. Then DS says. "Ok then I'll take that as a yes." She snaps her fingers and continues to speak when the TV turns on. "Now let's see what Rocks dreaming about." The TV turns to a room and BRS and Red are wrestling without clothes on. BGS says. "Oh god, turn that now!" DS snaps her fingers and it changes to a battle field with lots of holes. "Well this is Reds dream so let's see." They look and see a soldier hiding behind sandbags with bullet whipping over her head she says. "God dammit what the hell!" DS says. "Hmm well this is different and who's that?" The girl lowers the mask to take a breath and DS goes silent. BGS says. "Oh she's a violent one after all! She just hides it I want to watch this one."

In Reds dream she is popping out of cover to fire at the enemy then ducking to avoid dyeing. "Dammit why is this happening?!" She jumps out and shoots the three men trying to get a drop on her and she runs with her head low. A voice plays out of her earpiece. "Hey this is mission control hide now you're the only one left." Red jumps behind cover before a rocket flies over her. The voice speaks. "Alright now be very careful. You're going to have to use guerilla tactics if you want to get out alive. And there three super humans roaming around codenamed destroyers. They can and will capture you if given the chance. So be very careful, control out." Then a voice comes out behind her and Red turns around. "So your one of those Red heads huh, well you don't look like much." The man comes out of the shadows and lunges grab Reds neck. He says. "Hey you can call of the men I got her." A voice comes out of his ear piece. "Alright I'll send word." He says to Red tightening his grip. "Alright now maybe they won't kill you." His grip gets tighter. Reds eyes look up making him think she's going to black out. Her eyes shut and he drops her and smiles. Then a her goes to pick her up when he's shot in the heart with a 9mm. Red says with a scratchy voice while coughing. "I don't lose so easily." A voice comes from his earpiece. "56 respond your vitals stopped did the monitor brake?!" Red picks up the earpiece and says. "Nothing broke but his life." She throws it down hearing the woman scream. "All troops attack!"

As Red ran from that spot she hears soldier yelling. "Over hear fire!" as she goes behind some crates a bullet hits her hand. She grabs it trying to stop the bleeding while she runs further. After running for a while she hears the soldier yelling stop so she checks her hand. "Ah Dammit that hurt is this real?!" she looks at her hand a hole went through the tendon in her thumb leaving a piece of skin hanging. Puts the mask in her mouth before ripping the loose skin off and screaming. "*muffled screams* Oh my god that hurt!" Red then hears voices. "Hey I heard someone over hear." Red tries to get up but falls down from exhaustion. "Dammit." A man and Woman come up to her and say. "Hey are you ok come on stay with us!" Red closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Red wakes up with her head pounding. "Ohhhhhhh." A man runs up. "Hey take it easy you got really hurt last night we found you in an alley!" Red looks at her hand and it's covered in bandages and her ankle feels light. Red says. "Where's my brace?" The man says. "Oh this thing didn't know why you had it here you go." He hands it to Red and she puts it on and says. "I need it to walk my ankle's paralyzed." Then there's an explosion and the man gets shot and several soldier with a Destroyer walk in and says. "So this is the girl who killed my brother. Well I don't plan on bringing you back without some… injuries." He walks up to Red who manages to stand up and smiles. Then he punches her in the stomach causing her to fall to her knees. "*Gasp*" He grabs her and lifts her up by her hair and kicks out her knee. "AHHH Who the hell are you!" the man says. "I'm number 57." He then slams Red onto the ground a puts his boot on her neck. He smiles while pressing harder and harder before Reds vision fades.

Red wakes up in a room with white walls. "Huh where am I?" she grabs her neck in pain. "Agh my throat!" her eyes water from the pain before she tries to talk and nothing comes out. Then a voice comes out from a speaker. "Hello test subject 139,473,967,395,038 we see that you killed one of our successes." Red looks down and noticed she naked and her brace is gone. The voice continues. "Now one of our men will be coming in there to take you to a special room where you will entertain our female workers." Red freaks out thinking to herself. "What the hell does she mean by entertain!?" Red tries to stand up but falls down making a silent scream. Then a man walks in and picks her up. He smiles at her and she looks away with her face getting redder and redder, she then says. "Now what's a girl as young as you doing in the army aren't you like twelve?" Red just looks away when he opens a door. He sits her down but she doesn't stand up and he just lifts his shoulders then walks out. Then Red hears some laughing while trying to cover herself. A woman says. "So this is our toy she's so cute." Red sees everything begin to fade

In the normal world doctors are watching Red as she begins to wake up. Then she gets up and begins to walk ripping the things attached to off and taking the air tube out of her throat. She throws it at the doctors who are trying to subdue her but she just throws them off. She walks out of the hospital with blank eyes. Where BGS and DS are they are confused at why the TV just shut off then DS says. "She woke up we need to get to the hospital now!" They head off to the hospital. At the hospital BRS is waking up and the nurse runs over and holds her down. BRS yells "Hey get off of me!" The nurse calms down and says. "Your friend walked out of the hospital." BRS freaks out. "How she's in a worse condition than I am I saw her get the crap beat out of her before I blacked out!?" The nurse just puts her head down. "I know what you are Black Rock Shooter." BRS says. "Who are you and let me go I have to find Red!?" the woman replies. "I'm Maid Gunner now get ready her sanity is broken I felt it when she threw me at the wall. She's in pain for some reason and she's going to lose it. Do you know what happens when the Hellfire state goes insane?" BRS replies. "No what?" Maid gunner just says. "Follow me." They head off.

At the beach Red is staring into the ocean. "It hurts why does it hurt?" A barbed wire starts to crawl up her leg but stops at some ones voice. "Red please stop I'm here don't do anything!" Red says to herself. "Rock." Maid Gunner puts her arm out in front of BRS stopping her. "She's losing it you can only delay not stop, look at her right ankle." Red looks up and she continues but screams. "IT BURNS, WHY DOES IT BURN!?" Maid Gunner aims her gun keeping an eye on Red when there a flash. And When it dies down Red is in her hellfire state but it's different her eyes are flashing between Yellow to Red like a real flame. Her skin is cut up her ankles are bleeding with barbed wire attached to them and her weapons are covered in blood and she continues to rant. "IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS!" BGs and DS come out. BGs shouts "What going on!?" IHR looks at her and shouts. "IT BURNS IT BURNS!" Her eyes begin to bleed. DS says. "it seems she's lost it, time to get some help unless you all want to die." DS snaps her fingers and Geshumaru, Great Black Sword, Death Scythe, Bone Sprout, and Ninja Zero Two all appear and seem to know what is going on and Red continues to Rant. "IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS!" the wire crawls up farther and gets to her waits when she stops ranting and tilts her head. She makes a menacing smile that seems to go from ear to ear before she lifts her weapons.

Red fires her weapon into them they all move into to attack but Red stops them all with her sword . She jumps up and continues to fire but what's she's shooting isn't rocks she's shooting bombs. Red lands and her ranting start back up. "AHAHAHAHAHA THE PAIN THE BURNING ITS WONDERFULL!" Death Scythe lunges for and attacked but it is deflected by Reds sword cutting her shoulder. As Death Scythe grabs her shoulder she falls down and says. "Dammit poisons… don't let her cut you its poisoned!" Red lunges and swings her sword but GRS jumps in the way blocking the blow, nearly breaking her sword. Red yells. "IT'S BEAUTIFUL LET ME SHARE IT WITH YOU!" GBS pushes her back before Grabbing Death Scythe and jumping back to the group setting her down. Death Scythe says. "Go get her I'll be fine." She passes out. BRS charges in and Clashes sword with Red. Red tilts her head and blood from her eye runs off the sides. "Rock why are you hear?" BRS's sword turns yellow from the heat of holding the blow in place. Then there's an explosion and it sends BRS back.

BRS smashes into a hill and passes out. Geshumaru runs in along with NZT and they exchange blows with Red. She blocks them with ease. Before she takes her Hyperion and hits them sending them back. Red screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She falls down holding her head. She then looks up and her skull is hollow with the flames dancing even more. She says. "THE POWER IT'S WONDERFULL!" DS shouts. "Crap she's getting stronger! What to do what to do?" She runs over to BRS and Starts to chant. Then IBRS comes out and yells. "Free at last finally!" she looks at DS and yells at her. "What the hell do you want!?" DS points at Red and IBRS gulps. "Oh crap, what the hell did you do?!" DS waves her off and starts chanting again. Then BRS wakes up and she's in her beast state. "Dragon how did you? No never mind got to stop red." They all group up then WRS STR and DM come out. WRS says. "Thought you could fight without us well think again." Then Red's appearance alters even more she get some armor while her in some spots bone is showing in her skin. She shouts. "OH MORE PEOPLE TO PLAY WITH!" They all run in.

OH my lord over 3,000 words please review. oh and not advertising but i was listening to Thousand Yard Krutch War of Change at the part wiht Red on the beach.


	26. One end of many

As they run towards Red, BRS and IBRS get there first and they clash swords Red holds both them back while trying to get a shot with Hyperion. As Hyperion charges up BGS slashes it causing her to drop it in the sand. Red then pushes IBR and BRs back and pulls out another sword. It's as big as King saw but Rusted, covered in blood, had skulls on the handle, and its points spin like a chainsaw. She swings it causing BRS to jump and IBRS to hit the floor. Another flash happens and BGS drags BRS and IBRS back to the group. When the flash dies down Red is standing there with her arm hanging down. She starts laughing and smiles. She looks up and her face is red with skin hanging off part of her lip is gone her teeth are jagged and her eye sockets have red dots in them. she stretches and there are multiple cracks and she has more muscle showing than skin. Then a helicopter flies overhead recording the scene.

Yuki and Mato and everyone else except Kagarie are watching TV. They see what's going on and they run out immediately.

DS says to everyone. "Ok now we need to think she only attacks in when we do so how do we beat her?" IBRS says. "How about we all do our strongest attacks at once on her." DS thinks. "Fine but remember this may kill you to." IBRS nods. BRS, IBRS, and WRS jump into the air and Charge up there Rock cannons DS uses a spell that's builds up power. STR Pulls out her other set of ogre arms and charges up a blast DM has tons of chains launch in Death scythe does the same as DM GBS runs in with her sword same as BGS BS and Geshumaru BS. They all hit at once.

The new reporter says. No one could have survived that blast I think this is over. Before the some clears they all group up to regain their strength. As the dust settle they see a silhouette standing there. It clears complete ley and Red is pointing her sword at them and smiles. "AHAHAHA TIME TO SHARE THE BEAUTY!" She lunges and they all brace for it and start attacking. BGs aims for Red legs but her sword is knocked from her hand and kicked in the stomach launching her twenty feet back and making her throw up. DM calls on some chains but Red grabs them and wraps them around DM. DS shoots some spells but Red cuts her book in half and kicks her backwards. Geshumaru, Death Scythe, GBS, STR, and BS all aim for her head but Red ducks holding all of their attacks at back before pushing up sending them far back. WRS, BRS, and IBRS all start swinging at her. But Red just deflect the blows, she then sticks her sword into IBRS causing her to fall backwards. "Dammit she beat me." She closes her eyes. BRS and WRS start to attack at a faster pace but Red adjusts to it and continues to toy with them. She yells. "HAHAHA THIS IS SO MUCH FUN I THIN I'LL BE SAD WHEN I SHARE THE BEAUTY!" She pulls out a dagger and stabs WRS in the shoulder pinning her to the ground. "AHHH dam you!" Red goes to kill her when BRS tackles her. "RED GET AHOLD OF YOUR SELF REMEMBERS WHO YOU ARE!" Red doesn't respond and just throws BRS off of her and walks over to WRS. She gets over to her and her eyes are closed and says. "Aw she died to early." She turns twards BRS who is trying to get and a sword goes into her ankle. Red looks down and see WRS katana in her ankle she just pull sit out before picking WRS up. "Hmm you were faking now why would you do that? No mater time to share the beauty." She takes her sword and stabs WRS and just hold her until her head drops down and her eyes close. Red rants on. "Yay she found the beauty!" Red throws her down and doesn't notice but WRS looks up at her before her head drops.

As Red walks up to BRS BGS jumps on her back and stabs her. "Dye why won't you die!" Red throws her off and shoots her with Hyperion. BGS stops moving. Then a bullet flies by. Someone yells. "Move another step and I'll blast you!" Red looks over and see's Maid Gunner. "Oh another sniper time for a game." Red fires Hyperion and MG shoots back causing them to explode in the middle. Red continues to fire and Maid gunner does her best to keep up. The explosions gradually get closer to her then a voice comes out from behind. "Black Rock Shooter I'm here to help you!" Mato runs up to the unconscious BRS and lets herself be absorbed. Yuu, Yomi, and Saya Irino do the same. Then the explosions get closer to Maid gunner before they hit her sending her into a hill. As Red walks sword are put in front of her. BGS BRS STR and DM all point there weapons at her. They attack. DM swing her scythe at red head but it's blocked BRS goes for her legs and get a big gash BGS hits Red arms STR grabs her and slams her into the ground. They all step back. Red gets back up with lots of sickening cracking noises and some more sing falls off. She smiles. "That tickled."

Yuki sits in the sand crying. "Why me? Mom you said this wouldn't happen. WHY YOU PROMISED YOU SAID IF THIS WOULD HAPPEN WE'DE ALL DIE!" The shout distract Red and she runs over to Yuki. "Yuki why are you here." Yuki looks over at her and screams. "AHH GET AWAY YOU FREAK!" Red grabs Yuki and throws her out of the danger zone. Yuki blacks out. Then Red yells. "I'M NOT A FREAK I JUST WAN TTO HAVE FUN WHY WOULD SHE CALL ME THAT?!" Red sits down and thinks. BGS BRS STR and DM walk up slowly. They get ten feet away when Reds neck turns 180 degrees and smiles at them. Then there's another flash but this one is blood red. When it died down the scenery changes. They're in a place where the ground is broken many voices are screaming in pain they look at Red who's appearance changed even more. She is wearing armor that covers her feet up to her knees her chest I covered the armor is rusted and covered in blood. Her face has more skin hanging off while bone and muscle is showing. Her hands have no skin just muscle and tendons. Her thighs are just muscle and bits of bone and she's holding a Scythe that rivals her height. She points it at them and says. "This is the true power of Hellfire."

The helicopter was still in the sky filming it all the reporter says. Will this fight ever end we can only hope. She continues to speak. We have confirmation the government is getting involved they will be helping the group not the lone fighter. The helicopter pilot says. We need to land and record from a ground view or we won't have enough fuel to get back. They land.

A jeep pulls up to BGS and a guy says. "Hey need some help?!" BGS nods before they all run in as they exchange blows, them barely nicking Red and her pummeling them several more jeeps pull up along with five tanks. A man shouts. "Hey get out of there!" they run out leaving Red behind. The man yells again. "OPEN FIRE!" the jeeps tanks and the helicopters that came in open fire shooting barrages bullets, rockets, missiles, and bombs. They stop shooting while waiting for the smoke to clear they see Re holding her should limping towards them. The man gets out of the jeep and approaches her. "So you going to calm down?" she smiles she regains her stance cuts him in half and jumps at the vehicles. As several explosions go off the reporter says. "I don't think we're going to win the government can't eve beat this thing."

When the bombs stop BRS,BGS, STR, and DM all start attacking Red. DM swings her Scythe and has her skull try to ram her. Red hits DM's scythe shattering it before stabbing her. She says. "You're getting on my nerves." She throws DM over the edge and the skulls rush after her. BGS attacks but it shot down with Red's Hyperion immediately and kick to a distance. STR grabs Red and starts punching her with her other arms. Red pulls her arm out and stops STR's arm dead in their tracks before crushing them along with STR's arms inside. "AHHH!" she kicks STR in the head knocking her out and throws her over the edge. The reporter says. "There seems to be one fighter left can she beat her?" she says with a worried tone.

BRs runs at Red and their swords clash they continue to exchange blows with none seeming to be a victor then there swords clash and they hold. Red laughs. "So a strength rematch." BRS says. "Red I may care about you but I won't let you kill everyone, even if it kills me. Their swords get yellow from the heat again and BRS launches Red sword out of her hands. Before Red could react BRS hugs her and Stabs both of them with her sword.

The scenery begins to fade and go back to normal. BRS takes the sword out and falls down along with Red. Red appearance begins to go back to normal the same with her mind. "Rock what happened?" BRS just hugs her and says. "You were lost but we found you." BRS and Red's vision begins to fade before it goes dark. The reporter says as the helicopter flies away. "It seems the good guy won this battle but at a cost we're not sure if any of them survived but. This is Chanel 353 signing out live on your life and honor these heroes."

In a white plain everyone is standing there. A voice comes from the distance and says. "Hello all of you because of your brave actions I'll give you a second chance at life but you'll be in pain when you wake up. But as for Red you will not recover fully you'll still have that bit of insanity in you but you'll be able to control it this time." Everything goes white and they all open there eyes.

Hey one finale of hopefully many s please review and give you honest opinion on what you think of the story. And i couldn't even wait to make this that's how bad i wanted to work on this.


	27. Chapter 27

read to the end to understand whats going on

Mato and Yuki were watching TV when the news reporter said. "It seems that the heroes have vanished there no one here." Mato thinks to herself. "Where did they go I woke up in my bed but I know what happened?" Yuki thinks."Heh I guess they went home but why?" she wipes a tear from here eye. There's a flash and Mato and Yuki can't remember what they were thinking about.

In the other world Red is in a blank nothingness. "What's going on where did everyone go?" Red see the color black moving closer to her. "What am I back home? Do the others even remember does Rock?!" she starts to cry when the color engulfs her. She wipes her eyes to see many jagged rocks. "*gasp* this is Rocks world isn't it?" Rock gets up and starts to walk. She turns a corner to BRS sitting on a spire with her emotionless expression. Red shouts. "ROCK!" BRS jumps off the spire and walks towards her. Red runs up and hugs BRS. BRS pushes Red off and draws her sword. Red has an expression of shock and hurt. "Rock why would you do that, don't you remember me?" BRS just points her sword at Red with no expression. She swings and Red ducks. "AH Rock stop this!" Red runs away trying to avoid a fight. Red trips over a rock and she looks behind her and doesn't see BRS. She looks at her ankle. "No that wasn't a dream I still have the brace. But why is Rock acting like this?" She hears footsteps and gets up quickly before bumping into BRS and falling backwards. "OW." Red rubs her butt as she gets up. Then a sword is at her throat. Red says quietly. "Rock how do you not remember me?" BRS lowers the sword before walking up to Red and looking at her face. She grabs the sides of Reds head and tilts it back and for like she's examining something important. Then BRS shrugs her should before punching Red in the side of her head causing her to black out.

Red wakes up and her vision a blurry and the side of her face feels wet. She puts her hand there and when she looks at it there blood. "owwwww." Red tries to stand up but falls back down. "Ahh why am I bleeding I can't seem to remember." Red sits for about half an hour trying to regain her thoughts when. "Oh ya Rock punched me. But where am I now I still can't see straight?" Then two figures walk up and one has giant arms and the other has horns with a giant sword. Red says. "Please tell me where I'm at." They whisper to each other and the one with horns picks red up and carries her sleeping infant style. Red tries to fight back but is to drained to do anything but fall asleep.

Red begins to wake up and she can clearly now. The one carrying her is BGS. Red says. "Gold Saw do you remember me?" BGS just ignores her and she stops moving. Then she urn Red around and holds her with one hand under each arm. Red looks down and sees a pit. "Ahhh Gold please don't!" BGS then lets go.

As Red falls she starts to feel extreme heat. "Ah burning t hurts!" As she falls she grabs her head and screams. "AHHHHHHHHH!" her eyes go hollow and she pulls out her sword and stabs the side of the wall. Her fall comes to a halt and she uses the wall as leverage and jumps out and points her sword at BGS and the girl with Giant arms she realizes is STR. "How could you be so mean!?" she attacks and her swords cross with BGS and STR goes in for an attack but Red jumps out of the way and kicks BGS in the back. BGS trips and falls down. Then STR jumps infront of Red and tries to grabs her but Red ducks and cuts STR's arm leaveing them useless before she kicks her to the side. Red walks up to BGS who is on her knees getting up. Red puts her sword at BGS throat and says. "You forgot about me to. How could you with how much pain you put me through?" Then everything starts to dissolve.

Red wakes up in a bed. "Oh it was just a dream. Thank god." He feels something touch her crotch and clamps her legs shut. Then she hears someone say. "Ow Red why would you do that?" Red looks down and says. "Oh Rock you need to let me know when you want to do that I thought you were a rapist." BRS smiles. "I wasn't going to do that I was trying to wake you up peacefully. And do you remember what happened?" Red replies. "No what happened I cant really remember anything other than you guys everything else is a blur.

Alright so new things are going to happen and I'm going to be intriducing some new characters into the story that you'll probably never hear of :P. Please reveiw


	28. New Emotions

Months have passed and Red memory is gradually coming back. It is nearing Christmas and BRS and Red are talking. "Red don't you think this'll be fun our first Christmas." Red replies sadly. "I guess." BRS gets a look of concern and asks. "Red what's wrong? You can tell me what's on your mind." Red begins to cry and buries her face in BRS's shoulder and says. "Someone keeps trying to take over me! Every night it's the same thing, she looks like me but she's cutup and bleeding! I can't keep it up much longer; everyday I'm feeling worse than the last!" BRS rubs the back of Reds head while she continues to sob. After Red stops BRS says she'll be right back and goes to get DS.

BRS goes to the basement and looks for DS. "Dragon you down here I really need to talk?" DS comes out holding a vial. "Yes what is it?" BRS states that it's about Red and they both sit down. After BRS explains what Red said DS replies. "Well this could be a big problem… well we have three options, one we let it go on and hope it stops, two we kill her, and three we go to the other world and try to draw it out to train her to control." BRS's eye twitches. "Why the hell do you think I'd agree to the first two!?" DS replies with a smile. "To see how much you really love her." BRS walks upstairs.

BRS walks into the seeing Red with tear filled eyes rocking back and forth on the bed. "Red get a hold of yourself!" *SMACK* "you're going to be fine come on I got Dragon to help us." Red replies while wiping her eyes. "Us?" BRS sarcastically acts hurt making Red laugh. "I love you Red that why it's us, I'll die trying to help you. Now come on I'll carry you if I have to." They go downstairs and see BGS and DS talking but they can't hear them.

"Mom why are you doing this?" DS replies. "Because it's the right thing to do, I messed up raising you I won't mess up again. And Gold Saw if I don't survive this I just want you to know I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I abused it, so I'm sorry." BGS suddenly hugs DS and sobs lightly. DS looks over and sees BRS and Red standing there dumbfounded and speaks up. "Alright that enough Gold Saw I have to tend to them now." BGS lets her mom go while wiping tears from her eyes. Then DS opens a portal and rushes Red and BRS in.

I know its short but I thought I'd put an emotional chapter in just for the heck of it please review and let me know if this hit you emotionally but I doubt it will for many people. And chapters may not come out as often as you think since its summer I will be going off a lot so I won't be working on this so it'll still be about the same.


	29. Chapter 29

When they walk through Red asks. "Did you really mean that?" DS smirks. "Well a little I'm not going to get hurt because this is an easy fix I just wanted to toy with her emotions. She still hasn't adjusted to having them is funny." Reds eye twitches. "You're awful." DS just smiles before making them both stop. "Alright Red you need to stand in that circle and Rock you need to stand on that blip over there and I'll stand on the other one." They all walk to the spots when DS says. "Red this is going o hurt so brace yourself." DS chants and Red says what when a spike comes out of the ground and into her abdomen. Blood comes out of Red's mouth and BRS tries to move when DS says. "Stay she'll survive, we're drawing out her insanity!" the spike retracts and she falls to the ground with blood going into the sink ins leading to the center where it builds up. DS says. "Alright Rock you can go to her." BRS runs over and kneels next to Red. "Are you okay?!" Red looks at her and smiles before she blacks out. BRS freaks out. "Red wake up don't die." DS walks over and points to the pool of blood. "She' fine look the wounds are already closing now I need you help to me over here her insanity been confined to this so you need to chant this along with me." DS hand BRS and slip and they walk over. AS they start to chant Red opens her eyes and see a transparent figure Screaming above the pool. "that the girl from my nightmares. WAIT!" Red get up and runs over the the figure BRS and DS stop chanting and Red says. "Are my insane side?" the figure just stares blankly before saying. "I'm sorry for what I did it wasn't me it was your mom she broke me!" "Red smiles before saying. "I was wondering where you were I missed you." Red hugs the figure and she becomes solid and her appearance changes to IR. She says. "You forgive me?" Red replies. "I do but the others that may be a bit harder."

After the Red and IR stop talking DS speaks up. "Well Red since you didn't let us finish you and BRS have to deal with a side affect." BRS says. "What side affect you said this was safe." DS replies. "I will have it two but it won't affect me very much I'm already old. You're growth has been stunted so you won't be getting any taller and Rock your breast won't be getting any bigger. BRS screams what when Red says. "Aw Rock don't look so bad I think you're a-up breast are cute." BRS just looks down. Red continues. "At least I don't have Gold Saw's breast you'd hate me then, so mine are slightly bigger than yours does it really matter that much? Were never going to get old and look like Dragon, no offense." DS says. "None taken with age comes wisdom so you two will be in matter your whole lives." BRS speaks up. "I don't think it works like that." Red says. "I would like to get taller than 5,5 but oh well." BRS laughs. "I don't think you were going to get taller than that any ways you haven't grown an inch in a while." Red makes crosses her arms while giving BRS the evil eye. IR speaks up. "Do I have any side effects?" DS smirks. "Well one but it will mainly be affecting Red when you're locked up so do you really want to know?" Red pipes in. "Of course if it's going to be affecting me more often!" DS sighs before saying. "I'll just say this Rock over there's going to love it considering how many times she tries to seduce you." Red face palms while BRS thinks to herself. Red says. "Really Rock you're already thinking of what to do?" BRS's face turns red Then Ds opens a portal and they walk through. As they walk through Red says. "I'm almost tempted to let you stay out but that would end badly if the side effect is what I think it is." IR looks down. "I don't expect you to let me out a lot anymore so I'll understand if you never let me out again." Red just stares. "Now why would I do that?" Red smacks IR's shoulder before laughing.

When they get through BGS is standing there along with Maid Gunner. Red had to take IR back before they came through so it would be safe. Maid Gunner walks up to Red and looks at her eyes scanning for anything wrong. "Alright I thinks she's safe now so what did you do?" DS just ignores her and walks up to BRS and whispers in her ear. "When you two turn 18 I have something for you." BRS and Red walk to the couch and sit down when Red says. "Did today seem really random to you?" BRS replies. "I guess so I'm still mad at you." Red smiles and props her feet up onto BRS's lap. "Aww it's not so bad. We'll be cute till the day we die." BRS laughs weakly and says. "Well I guess but you owe me." BRS starts to rub Red's leg. BRS gets up flips red over and massages her back. "Ah Rock not now this is embarrassing there all in the kitchen." BRS stops then sits down and puts Red in her lap. "Few, Rock why right here." BRS smiles then grabs Red's breasts and pushes her against the couch and kisses her. DM walks in and see the scene and her nose starts to bleed horribly. Then she passes out and BRS stops and Red says. "Rock that was embarrassing you know I find it creepy when Dead does that." BRS just smiles and says. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it." She cups her crotch and her face turns red. "Red can you help me." She says seductively.

Sorry it took so long a bit of procrastination and family problems so here ya go please reveiw. oh and for those of you who don't reveiw please do i want to know what people think of this so far.


	30. Chapter 30

Red starts to freak out by BRS's actions when everything goes dark. In a dark area Red opens her eyes and see moonlight and a few people walking around, she hears waves and a faint breeze. She tries to move but is stopped by an extreme pain. "Ah what the hell why does everything hurt? Why am in the sand?" Red lifts her arm and its hurts the whole time she moves it. She then slowly but forces herself to get up. As she stands her legs givs and she falls to her knees. She cries in pain quietly and says. "Aha why am I in so much pain? Those dreams, where am I?" she stands back up and her legs wobble but she gains her balance. She takes and step and realizes she can't move her right leg and she just drags it along with her. "Where am I why does everything hurt and am I?" she touches her abdomen and it feels wet. "AH!" she falls down and grabs her stomach and blacks out.

As Red wakes up its still dark out and people are standing over he she hears someone say. "Call an ambulance why are you all just standing there." Red jumps up despite the pain and everyone jumps backwards and some scream and Red runs away. As Red runs she stops next to a rock and sits down. "Ah what's going on where is everyone?" Red starts to cry. After a few minutes Red stops and wipes her eyes and says to herself. "*sniff* Alright time to head home." She gets up walk dragging her foot behind her and holding her stomach while cringing in pain.

As the sun begins to come up Red is in town and find her home. "Ah there it is." She sighs in relief and pain and knocks on the door. As the door opens a shocked BRS is standing there and says. "Red you're okay!" Before BRS can do anything Red blacks out and BRs sighs. "Oh I need to hurry and hide her Gold Saw will kill her if she's seen."

Red wakes up to her face feeling warm and she opens her eyes to find sunlight crawling through the window. She doesn't try to get up but turns her head and doesn't see anyone. "*sigh* Was that a dream?" She tries to move and feels extreme pain. "*AGH* Nope not a dream that happened." Red turns her head back and feels drained. "I don't think I can move if my life depended on it." Then the door opens and BGS walks in carrying laundry. As BGS sets it down she see Red in the bed and Jumps grabbing her sword and putting it to her neck. "What the hell I thought you were dead you demon." Red just looks at her with her eyes lazily shut halfway not able to move. Then BGS grabs her by the neck and puts her to a mirror. Red see her reflecting and it looks like she's covered in blood with her arms and legs skinned badly her foot twisted the wrong way and her hand is twisted backwards. Red squeaks out a small sentence. "Please forgive me." When BGS see's Red go limb she snarls. "Ah great I guess I can't really do anything if Rock want a pet she can have it. So guess I need to do something or Rock's pet will die." BGS picks Red up and takes her downstairs.

When BGS gets downstairs she sets Red on the couch and grabs her foot and twists it back into place with a loud. "*CRACK*" then she does the same with Red's hand. Then BGS picks her up again and takes her out back. When she walks out to the back she leans Red against the oak and go to grab a water hose. She walks over and sprays Red down and Red wakes up. "Ab ber ba stop agh." BGS stops and says. "Alright that' the last of the blood." She walks over and picks up Red who passed out fairly quickly. She then takes her back inside. BGS touches Red's forehead and smiles. "Hmm she has a fever guess I get to try something." BGS puts her on the couch and walk into the kitchen. She comes out with a rag and some water. She put the rag on Red forehead and pours the water into Red's mouth.

Later that day BRS runs in and goes to her room. When she gets there she sees Red on the bed and she clean. "Whaaaaa but who would've?" then BGS comes in. "Rock you want her here. So she can only be your pet so she won't go to school with you anymore." BRS replies. "Wait you knew, I thought you were going to kill her!" BGs replies. "I did but I knew what that would do to you. I did this for you not her remember that." She walks out. Then BRS looks over and sees Red looking at her. BRS runs over and hugs Red. "You're okay I thought you were dead! That's what I wanted to say when you showed up." Red lets out a small smile when they hear. *Growl* Red face then turns pink and BRS smiles. "We'll let get you something to eat it has been four weeks." Red face widens and she says as loud as she can. "I was in that sand for four weeks?" BRS ignores that and says. "Do you remember what happened?" Red looks down. "I don't want to talk about it." BRS smiles and says. "Oh I thought you'd be happy to know that for some reason none died not even the humans the guy who got cut in half they found him and he was in one piece again." BRS smiles and help Red stand up. As Red is sanding she says. "Um do we still have my brace?" BRS pulls it out and puts it one Red ankle. Then they walk downstairs ad Red is wondering why the pain is gone and her leg is suddenly working. When they get downstairs DM is eating a piece of pie and doesn't notice Red STR is watching TV WRS is texting her boyfriend, BGS is cooking, and DS is nowhere to be seen.

When Red and BRS walks into the kitchen BGS pushes a bowl filled with spaghetti into her stomach making her gasp. "What the hell was that for!?" BGS just ignores her and hands BRS a bowl of spaghetti. Then BGS rushes them off and says. "You can eat in your room." They go upstairs to their room. In their room Red says. "Why is Gold Saw being so mean?" BRS just says. "I don't know she's been very angry since the incident. I'm worried she's going to pop we've all popped except her and it might not go well, or may go even worse than yours." Red thinks to herself for a minute then says. "I have an idea how about we get her a counselor."

Well here you go time to end the confusion. oh and as for you people who thought this was going to turn to a hentai well keep dreaming. **please reveiw**


	31. A New Discovery

BRS and Red are watching TV when BRS decides. "Hey Red can you stand up for a minute I want to try something. Red stands then BRS props her feet up and lays on the couch, then says. "I've seen couples sit like this on a couch." BRS tells Red how to sit then Red sits down and leans backs and rest her head on BRS's chest. Red says. "Even siting like this your feet still reach farther than mine." BRS smiles and says. "By about a centimeter does it really matter?" Red just sighs and says. "Did your breast get bigger because there seem squishier?" BRS just says. "Um I don't know and please don't lean back so much they've been sore for some reason." Reds expression changes as she thinks. "Oh no she's about to start her first period."

Then BGS walks in wiping tears out of her eyes and BRS says. "Hey Gold Saw what's wrong?" she just looks at them and her face turns to a snarl. A chill runs down BRS's and Red's spine. Then DS comes up stairs and tells BRS to go to the basement with her. When they get down there DS says quietly. "do you want to know why Gold Saws acting like this." BRS nods and DS says. "You may not know but she has a daughter." BRS almost shouts before DS covers her mouth. "The girls her daughter the same way she's my daughter. I found Gold when she first came to the world; I raised her, taught her to fight. She did the same with her daughter but her daughter has no memory of her. And what is even weirder is how you all know her. Gold Saw sees her a lot and it's starting to eat at her." BRS says. "Well who is it and why won't you t-e-l-l R-e-d-. " Before BRS shouts DS puts bubble around her head. "OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE RELATED TO GOLD SAW!" DS drops the bubble and smiles. "Well I think I can tell my assistant to drop the act. Red will be having a special dream tonight." BRS walks up stairs trying to keep calm.

At night while Red is sleeping she has a dream with a familiar voice. "Hello" Red jumps and says. "What I killed you just leave me alone!" then Yuri says. "Calm down that was just a test to see how strong you are. I'm actually still alive and I need to tell you something." Red looks at her suspiciously fine talk but don't think I'm going to trust you." Yuri says. "Good that's all I need. Now for one I'm not actually your mother, I'm not related to you in any way I'm White Rock Shooters human. And as for two me talking to you was Dragon Slayers idea. And for another thing your hits hurt like hell." Red looks at her. "YES IM NOT RELATED TO A WICH!" Yuri chimes in. "Nope your related to something much worse." She walks over and rubs the top of Red's head. "Yep there coming in just fine. Check your hair in the morning you'll be surprised." Before Red can say anything everything dissolves and she is having one of her usual random dreams.

Red wakes up to feel something nudging her ribs, and then something licks her face. "Awaa what the hell." She wipes her face to find a puppy in her lap. "Huh oh where did you come from little guy?" BRS chimes in. "Do you like her? I went to the pet store and got you a puppy it's a golden retriever." Red says happily. "Yes how could I not like something this adorable?" BRS face changes and Red relies. "Oh Rock she's adorable while I love you there a difference and I think you're really sexy while this little guys cute." BRS's expression softens then she says. "Alright I'm going to go downstairs with her you should get dressed. Oh and I have a question." Red replies. "What is it?" BRS says nervously. "I'm just wondering but when did you become a squitter?" Reds face turns red as a tomato and says. "I don't know now please don't say that with the door open?!" BRS nods and walks out to find DM passed out on the floor from a nose bleed. BRS kicks her in the ribs then walks by. Red climbs out of bed and shuts the door while she walks into the bathroom. Red goes up to the mirrors and fixes her hair when she notices to bumps on her head. "What the hell?" she feels one of them and she makes a small squeak when she cuts her thumb. "Crap um I got to find someone." She walks out while putting her shorts on and tank top on and when she opens the door she bumps into BGS. "Oh sorry Gold Saw but I have a bit of a problem." BGS sighs before saying. "What is it?" Red puts her head down and points at the bumps. "Can you see what these are?" BGS moves Red's hair around before letting out a screech. "Oh my god you have horns!" she picks Red up and starts to swing her around. As red swings images pop into her head. One is her age 5 holding hands with a teenage girl and spinning in circles laughing. Another is her playing with another child that looks like STR but doesn't look any older or younger than now. Age 7 she is walking and the teenage girls jumps and they clash sword which Red flies out of her hands before the girl wraps her in a bear hug and laughs. The last one is her playing near a cliff age 8 and the rocks give away causing her to fall the girl screams and then Red hits the ground and gets buried in the rubble.

As BGS sets Red down she backs against the wall and her lower lip starts to quiver while her eyes water. BGS says. "Are you okay?" as Red thinks even more her visions begins to double and she says before blacking out. "Mommy." BGS hears her and grabs Red before she hits the ground and BGS begins to cry. Then DS and WRS walk up the stairs and sees BGS. WRS says. "What happened?!" BGS just looks at her smiles and says. "She remembered." DS smiles before walking up and patting BGS shoulder and says. "Good job dear. And as for you White you will not be telling Dead because then she'd stop hitting on Red and that would make it harder for Gold Saw to pick on her." WRS just says. "Why?" DM replies. "Red is BGS daughter not biologically but she is."

Alright things are going to get interesting. now im thinking of doing another Black Rock Shooter fanfic but this one will actually involve the war in the other world not there daily lives please review and give an opinion if you think i should do that. on another after many mods and frustrating night i finally put Black Rock Shooter in skyrim


	32. someones been caught

In the living room BRS is asking BGS a lot of questions while BGS cradles Red in her arms. BGS sighs and says. "It's been a long time since I've held her like this." BRS shouts. "How did you find Red?!" BGS leaves he r thoughts and begins to speak. "Well that watering can I us to summon a bunch of my servants with, I summoned some and something seemed so I looked around just going to kill whatever it was and what I found was a little girl no older than two wearing a coat too big for her. She was playing with something and it went behind her and she chased after it, she ended up bumping into my leg and started to cry, I got absorbed into her adorableness so I picked her up and what she was chasing crawled up my arm curled around my wrist and looked at her. She stopped crying and looked at me and I handed her the baby snake." BRS get lost in thought and says to herself. "Baby snake baby snake baby snake. WAIT YOU MEAN RON!?" BGS just shrugs, and then Red lets out a small moan and puts her hand to her head. "Owww why does my head hurt?" Red looks up and sees BGS holding her and says. "Oh hey Gold Saw…. WAIT WHAT AHH?!" she flails and fall on the floor. One of her spike stabbing DM's ankle. DM jumps up and holds her ankle with green blood dripping. BGS yells "Hey don't get blood on the floor!" DM says. "But, but, oh never mind." She limps out of the room. Red lets out another moan. "Ooowwwwww now I have a headache." BGS kneels down and touches one of Reds spikes. "Well there growing in just nicely, oh and the pain will subside in a few days." Red holds her head in too much pain to speak.

BRS say whiles BGS picks Red up. "Hey White why are you so quiet?" WRS comes back to earth and says. "Huh what?" BRS lets out a small laugh. "Thinking about your boyfriend?" WRS yells while being flustered "No I'm not!" As BGS walks back into the living room BRS gets and idea and has an evil grin and says. "Hey White what were you two doing in your room that bed was creaking really loud." WRS gets an angry Glare before turning around seeing BGS looking right down at her with a furious expression. *gulp* BGS grabs WRS's pony tails and drags her up the stairs while WRS keeps yelling. "OWOWOWOW we didn't do anything Rock is lying!" BRS begins to laughs so hard she falls off the couch and hits something hard. "Ow what the hell." She finds something small and there's a note attached. BRS reads it and it says. "To Rock or Red whoever finds this first I thought this would help you two. The humans here have a bond ship they call marriage, so whoever finds this present it to the other when you're both ready and 16 or older. From Dragon Slayer." BRS acts dumbstruck. "Eh why is she so supportive to us but not White or maybe she's supportive to both and makes sure no one knows? Oh well better put this where it won't get lost." She walks up stairs.

BRS walks up stairs and peeks into her room she sees Red sleeping and opens the door slowly trying to not wake her up. As BRS puts the ring in a drawer she sees there window open from the mirror. She grabs her sword and walks over when a boy climbs in. he brushes himself off and turns to BRS and jumps. "Ops wrong window sorry where White?" BRS sighs and says. "You may want to leave our guardian thinks you to had sex and she'll probably kill you if she sees you." The boy replies nervously while backing up to the window. "Right ya we never did anything like that. Seeya!" he climbs out the window and BRS shuts it before grabbing her stomach and covering her mouth trying to contain her laughter. "bahaha White's in for it now I'm sure Gold Saw is going to if she's still a virgin despite how weird that be.

As BRS's laughter calms down WRS walks in and smacks BRS and says teary eyed. "What the hell Rock what did I do to you to deserve this?!" BRS recovers from the slap and replies. "Be quiet Red's sleeping and I made it up didn't know you two actually did it till a few minutes ago. You boyfriend climbed in the wrong which he's lucky to be alive and I told him what Gold Saw was doing, and by the way he's a terrible liar. So did Gold Saw check you or did she look for a blood stain on the bed?" WRS replies quietly. "Both and she found both." BRS starts laughing and WRS kicks her in the stomach making her fall and karate chops her in the throat causing her black out. WRS walks over to BRS and touches her neck. "Dammit why did she have to survive?" WRS picks BRS up and throws her on the bed which causes Red to roll over on top of BRS but not wakeup, WRS walks out.

BGS see WRS walkout of BRS's and Red's room so she check in there. She peeks in and sees BRS arms wrapped around Reds stomach while the back of Red's head is on her chest. BGS says to herself. "So cute."

In the other world a woman is looking into a globe and says. "Yes very good those two seem to be getting even closer and the White Rock Shooter one if she's attached to that boy getting her will be easy. I almost have everything I just need the power from the three remaining Rock Shooters and I'll be able to bring my master back."

well i made a story that is about the other world and Mato and Yuu will be more involved in this one, and Red and some of the other fan mades will be in there here's the link if you want to read it. (https:) (/ / www.) (fanfiction) (.net) (/s/9472352/1/The-war) sorry about it being broken up technical difficultys


End file.
